Respect Points Version 2 point 0
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Paines Respect Points toy is one cool gadget and it only gets better when Shinra updates it every few weeks. But what happens when Rikku finds out and threatens him for it? Then there's the wedding to plan and everybody's fave Praetor is invited. Paralai!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

Don't tell me it's been done before- I don't care. I just thought it'd be a fun sort of thing to write, so there. :P

-

_**Summary:**_** Basically, we find out that there's one person with close to constant access to Paine's Respect Points gadget… Shinra! What happens when Rikku finds out and demands to see it? Then there's the wedding to plan and everybody's favourite Praetor performing the ceremony…**

**-** **Respect Points Version 2.0**

-

Chapter 1 

Shinra had been inventing since he was in diapers, which had chemically altered by himself for extra softness and absorbency. Still, one invention stood out to him among the rest- Paine's _Respect Points_ gadget…

It had begun in Paine's Crimson Squad days, a useless diversion driven by Gippal's account of his new friend, which had been later delivered to her as a Birthday present- Gippal's way of attempting to gain her trust. Ever since, Shinra had taken it back every month or so to add in some new fancy feature.

What can you say? It was a cool toy.

"Hey, Paine!"

Paine, on her way to find Rikku in the cabin where she had been sighted last, speaking –or attempting to speak- to Barkeep, turned and silently removed the tiny, spherical masterpiece from her glove, handing it to him quickly.

"Thanks," said Shinra, grinning, "I've got a really cool new feature to add on!"

"Just don't break it," said Paine.

"Hmph, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Of course not," said Paine, rolling her eyes, "what I _mean_ is: don't let the hyper twins anywhere near it, okay?"

"Genius, remember? Besides, an infant wouldn't be so asinine as to leave a delicate instrument in Rikku's possession."

"Especially not such a _private_ one," Paine agreed pointedly. "Let no one see it."

Shinra waved off her warning and went straight to work as Paine left.

-

"Rikku?" said Paine, walking into the cabin, "are you still here?"

"Yea," said Rikku absently, waving vaguely from where she sat next to Barkeep, who was drawling on about Yevon knew what.

"shheifhshhfshhssbdebuhdsudhwudbxbuhwdsh…" he sighed.

"Right…" said Paine. "Can I borrow Rikku for a minute or two?"

"Eeeef yoo musht…" said Barkeep, sounding depressed.

Rikku, on the other hand, jumped up quickly, "cool beans! See ya, Barkeep!"

The two of them left, Rikku not far off skipping.

"So what's up? Have the Gullwings got a mission?"

"No such luck," said Paine, "I'm afraid we're yesterday's news."

"Well then, what's up?"

"Yuna wants to see us on Besaid," said Paine, shrugging, "she wouldn't say what it was for."

"Helllloo?" Rikku complained, "we were on Besaid _yesterday_- could we not have talked _then_?"

"I'm guessing Tidus needed the extra time to practise his proposal," said Paine dryly.

"Fayth! Tidus _proposed_ already!"

"I'll bet," said Paine. "What else could it be?"

"I guess… How sad is it, Painey? Even Brother's gotten hitched… I mean, we're officially the Gullwings Three- our Friendly Neighbourhood Buddy is gone too!"

"At least Shinra won't be getting married for a while yet," said Paine, shrugging. "We're stuck with Mr Kid Genius as long as we live."

"Hey, I guess. SRP now- right?"

"Either that or leave Shinra out and just say RP- which sounds demented, by the way."

"SRP it is," said Rikku. "So are we en route to Besaid yet?"

"Uhh, Spira to Rikku? You're the captain now- you're supposed to drive."

"Hmph, who figured Buddy'd up and leave us? I mean, Brother just wants to get under my skin, but _Buddy_?"

"Well Gippal wanted to join," said Paine, shrugging as they walked back to the Bridge.

"Really?!" asked Rikku brightly.

"Your father wouldn't let him."

"Why not?!" Rikku huffed.

"Because neither of you are responsible enough to be trusted with the care of a ship and I can't watched over _both_ of you."

"Hmph!" said Rikku loudly and she walked ahead.

Paine rolled her eyes and followed, "so what do you want to do?" she asked eventually.

"Are the Gullwings too far gone, do you think?"

"What? You mean we give it up?!" said Rikku, horrified.

"Just wondering," said Paine, shrugging. "It's just that we aren't getting a lot of actual work aside from random fiends, and they don't pay half as well as our missions used to- and when was the last time we got treasure sphere waves from Shinra's hunk of machina?"

"I guess… but let's give it a while, okay?"

"Okay."

-

Shinra looked up as Paine and Rikku entered the Bridge and grinned, "well here's your first test, Riks- d'you reckon you can fly this thing to Besaid?"

"No crash landing this time," said Paine, shaking her head.

"_Yes_! We only crashed last time because _Brother_ kept barking at me!" Rikku protested self-righteously.

"Let's hope so," said Paine, "but I think I'll get the safety equipment ready anyway."

"I'll come with you," said Shinra, getting out of his chair and following Paine to the storage space beneath the engine room.

Paine closed the door behind her and looked at Shinra expectantly as Rikku hoisted the Celsius into the air, "well?"

"I've greatly simplified it," said Shinra proudly, waving the tiny, 2cm-diameter sphere, he opened it up and typed in Paine's password for her and pulled up Rikku's name from the list as an example. The other names faded out and were replace by two choices, a small green circle with a plus, and a red one with a minus. "It's a touch screen," he told her, showing her the small grey stick he was using to touch the buttons, "just tap the green circle to add a point, and the red circle to take one away."

Paine nodded silently, and tried it for herself, adding three points to Shinra's name.

Shinra grinned, now on 79, "what's your marking scheme, anyway?"

Paine gave him an annoyed look but shrugged, "everyone starts with ten points- they gain, or lose, points from there."

"Then why does Rikku have –20?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Good reply… I guess we'd better get back."

Paine nodded and they returned to the Bridge.

"Where are the emergency kits?" asked Rikku and Paine shrugged.

"We decided to give you a chance," she said.

Rikku beamed, "well, we're almost here, so strap in for landing, 'kay?"

Paine, who had never worn a seatbelt in her life, sat down now and, for Rikku's sake, buckled one across her waist.

"Good," said Rikku, partly to herself, "Shinra, are you wearing your seatbelt?"

Shinra, who wasn't, nodded, "yes," he lied and Paine gave him a patronising look, which he replied to which a shrug.

"Like I could get it over my suit," he whispered and Paine just shook her head.

Yuna was waiting on the beach as they landed, "hallo!" she cried, running up, and the first thing Paine saw was the rock on her finger that glinted in the sun's light. Yup, Tidus had proposed.

"Hey! Rikku, Paine- _guess what!!!_"

"You're getting married," said Paine dryly.

"Congratulations!" Rikku squealed, hugging her cousin tight, and even Shinra got off the ship to pass on his good wishes.

"Uhm, yes," said Yuna, a little put off that they had guessed.

"Where's Tidus?" asked Paine, taking Yuna's hand and squeezing it- the closest she would go to Rikku's bear-hug.

"I think Lulu's lecturing him on something or other," said Yuna, grinning uncertainly.

"That sounds about right," Rikku giggled, "how has everyone been?"

"Vidina said his first word the other day!" said Yuna brightly.

"Was it 'Mama'?" asked Rikku, who had bet Wakka that it would be.

"Was it 'Papa'?" asked Paine, who had teasingly bet Lulu the same thing.

"It was 'Yuna'!" she giggled and Paine and Rikku both sighed loudly.

"What was your money on?" asked Rikku and Yuna blushed ruefully.

"I thought it'd be 'Lai'," she admitted.

"Baralai's here?" said Paine, blinking in surprise.

"Well, not at the moment," said Yuna, "but he visits a lot- he says the politics in Bevelle are turning sour- it's not a great place to be at the moment."

Paine, who had not visited her apartment in Bevelle since before joining the Gullwings, made a mental note not to return any time soon.

"He should be joining us soon, though," said Yuna. "I called him to come down and get fitted for a suit for the wedding."

"Oh Fayth…" Paine muttered.

"Does that mean we get to try on dresses?!?!" Rikku squealed happily and Yuna nodded, grinning.

Paine put a hand to her head.

Shinra paled visibly and prepared to run away with the Celsius before he got dragged in too.

"Hey, wait up, Shinra!" Yuna called. "Don't think that you're not a part of this wedding! We need to get you in a tux too!"

Shinra groaned loudly and Paine sent him a pitying look as he trudged back.

"Let's go find the groom-to-be," said Rikku brightly. "I wanna punch him for not telling me first!"

"'Kay!" said Yuna happily and the hyper twins ran off- Paine and Shinra trailing miserably after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"How's my little Yunie-cakes?" asked Tidus dotingly and Paine made a fake sick noise in the background, quickly silenced by Rikku.

"It's okay!" giggled the peppy Al Bhed, "we're just going to leave now!"

"No, don't," said Yuna, "we need to talk about dresses."

Shinra tried to sneak out silently but Tidus soon had him by the collar, "no way, little man, you too."

"Ahwwwwwww!" Shinra whined and Tidus dragged him out.

"So I was thinking blue or something," said Yuna, shutting the door to her hut dreamily, "like the ocean."

"You mean blue like Tidus' eyes," Rikku taunted and Yuna blushed furiously.

"Nu-uh!"

"What kind of blue?" asked Paine resignedly.

"Well sky for me, very light- but I was thinking maybe aqua for you-"

"Make it navy and we have a deal," said Paine.

"Don't be so stubborn, Painey!" said Rikku, rolling her eyes. Then she turned back to Yuna, "I think Paine should wear red, don't you? It's so her colour!"

"But it'll clash with the blue, Yuna fretted."

"No way! It'll look great!" Rikku insisted, "and I could wear yellow, right? I love yellow!"

"Don't all the bridesmaids dress the same?" asked Yuna nervously.

"How about the same dress- different colours? We could have a summery theme! Red, orange, yellow… you know?"

"Hey, that'd look great!" Yuna squealed and Paine opened her mouth to complain.

"Don't give me that look, Painey," Rikku sighed, "it's a wedding- you can't exactly wear black!"

"What about black and white?" Paine compromised.

"No way! White is totally only for brides at a wedding, okay?"

"Do you think I should wear white?" asked Yuna worriedly.

"Definitely," said Rikku. "It's the official wedding colour."

"Okay then!"

"Now for the design…"

Paine groaned inwardly. _Must not take points off Rikku- she's just trying to help. Must not take points off Rikku._ "That's minus three respect points, Rikku," said Paine.

"Wha?!"

"I'll be right back."

Paine left and drew her mini-sphere gadget out of her long black glove, "Rikku… minus three…" she muttered to herself as she tapped it in.

"Whatcha doing?" asked a familiar voice and Paine spun around.

"Nothing, Baralai," she said. "I should probably be getting back to the girls, actually."

Baralai laughed, "Tidus warned me not to come by- that you were looking at dresses- but I thought it would be impolite not to greet the bride-to-be."

"She's so excited, I honestly doubt she'd notice," said Paine.

"Hey, Painey! What's keeping ya?!" asked Rikku, poking her head out the door, then she called back inside, "Oh! Yunie! The Praetor's here!"

"Guess you're stuck now," said Paine, shrugging as Yuna came out.

"Congratulations, Lady Yuna," said Baralai politely.

"Thank you!" said Yuna, beaming brightly, "and thank you so much for agreeing to perform the ceremony!"

"It is an honour," said Baralai, bowing and Yuna blushed.

"Do you wanna help us pick out dresses?" asked Rikku happily, "we were just about to fly out to Luca with Lulu to take a look-"

Baralai shook his head, "sadly, we males have things to discuss as well."

"Well, I'll see you then!" said Rikku waving.

Baralai bowed again, "goodbye Miss Rikku, Lady Yuna…" his eyes lingered on Paine for a fraction longer than the rest, "…Paine."

Yuna and Rikku waved cheerily and Paine nodded deeply in acknowledgement. He walked off and Paine sighed inwardly, not knowing herself quite why.

"Off to Luca!" cried Rikku, unphased, and it was Yuna's idea to bring the boys with them to save time on another trip.

Rikku was the first to bound onto the airship, bounding straight over to Shinra's machina and calling Djose Temple with her favourite toy, the CommSphere. Rikku angled the CommSphere's view slightly and eventually sighted Gippal, who was slow to notice that someone was calling him, but eventually wandered over.

"Riks?" he said, "what's up?"

"Yunie wants you to meet us at Luca around lunchie-time, 'kay? We're picking out suits and stuff."

"Rikku, I'm going to the cabin, okay?" said Paine in the background and Rikku nodded, waving off-handedly.

"Lunchtime?" said Gippal, "okay, I'll be there. Is there anyone you need picked up on my way?"

Rikku thought about it and called over to Yuna, the only other person on the Bridge- the boys still being in the village, debating on whether 'Yuna' counted as a first word- the main argument being led by Tidus, who had bet on 'Poopie', said, most likely, to Brother.

"Hey, Yunie- is there anyone Gippal can pick up for us on the way to Luca?"

Yuna thought about it for a moment, "do you reckon we could get Kimahri in a tux?"

"If we can get Painey in a dress, we can do anything!" was Rikku's positive reply.

"Then ask him to pick up Kimahri," said Yuna gratefully, "oh, and Nooj too."

"'Kay! Did you get that, Gippal?"

"Yeah, I won't be long," said Gippal, nodding.

"Okay, then, that's cool- wait, before you go-"

"What?"

"Do you think 'Yuna' counts as a first word?"

"Of course not," said Gippal easily, "the only name that could possibly count as a first word is 'Gippal'- duh!"

"You are so egocentric," said Rikku, rolling her eyes.

"You don't even know what that means, do you?" said Gippal, chuckling.

"I can guess!" said Rikku defensively, then she huffed, "just because I don't walk around with my nose in a dictionary like Paine…"

"Paine doesn't even _own_ a dictionary, Riks- she's just smart that way." "Hmph!"

"See ya, Riks."

"Bye, Gippal…" she replied grudgingly and shut off the SphereComm.

"So should we go call the boys?" asked Yuna, staring out the window, towards the village.

"Yeah- hey, wait a minute!"

"What?"

"What this?"

"Paper?" said Yuna, squinting over at what Rikku had just picked up.

"It's a coded message!"

"It's Shinra's," said Yuna, "even if you were to figure out the code you probably still wouldn't understand it in Spirian."

"Paine would!" said Rikku brightly, "and I'm the master at cracking codes!"

"_Paine _would think digging through someone's belongings and decoding secret love notes was and invasion of privacy," said Yuna, "and I kind of agree with her."

"You reckon it's a love note, then?" Rikku giggled. "I just _have_ to figure it out now!"

"No, put it back," said Yuna, "I'm going to get the boys."

Rikku sighed dejectedly and put the piece of paper back where she'd found it. Nodding, Yuna left.

Rikku went over to sit down in the driver's seat… then squirmed a little… and fidgeted… and stood up again, bolting towards Shinra's station and grabbing the message back.

"Now to crack you, little codey!" she giggled happily, but then she heard footsteps and laughing- coming closer- and was forced to return it. "Later then! I'll be back!" She jumped back into her seat and grinned as her friends entered.

"Okay," said Yuna, "let's run through the guest list- guys first."

Rikku jumped out of her seat and recited dutifully: "Wakka."

"Here!"

"Vidina!"

"Yuna!" the baby gurgled and Yuna smiled.

"Tidus!"

"Uhm, hello? My wedding! Yuna'd kill me if I wasn't here!"

Yuna smiled sweetly, "no I wouldn't, hunny! I could never bear to see you hurt!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" said Yuna, "I'd hire Paine to kill you for me! Up for a mission, Gullwings?"

"Hey!"

"Good thing you're here," said Yuna, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Go on, Rikku."

"Okay: Kimahri?"

"Gippal's picking him up for us," said Yuna confidently.

"Baralai?"

"Right here."

"Gippal?"

"Meeting us there."

"Nooj?"

"Gippal's got him too."

"Shinra?"

"Yea."

"Buddy?"

"Him, Cid, Brother and Brother's girlfriend are set to meet us there," said Yuna.

"Okay, then… Barthello?"

"He and Dona will see us there."

"Ormi, Logos and Leblanc?"

"They'll be there."

"Girls now: Lulu?"

"Present."

"Yunie?"

"Yupyup!"

"Rikku- oh! That's me! Painey? …she's in the lounge… Dona's with Barthello… Le Blanc's with Ormi and Logos… Brother's Girlfriend is with him… Barkeep's here… Okie dokie! We're good to go!"

"Captain Ree ready for flight?" said Yuna.

"Never readier!" Rikku giggled, "YEEEEEHAW!"

"Uhm, what?"

Rikku shrugged and grinned, "just wanted to see what it felt like."

"Good?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

-

"Hey, Paine."

Paine looked up as Baralai entered the lounge.

She thought for a moment, then found a small smile for him, "hello again."

"How's the dress choosing coming on?"

Paine mocked a long, sad sigh, "red," she said.

"Sounds nice," said Baralai, nodding appreciatively.

"Rikku said that black was too "funeral" and white was reserved by the bride…"

Baralai laughed, "well, it kind of _is_, Paine."

Paine shrugged, "why don't you sit down," she said. "We haven't talked in a while, have we?"

"Evil dictators don't have much free time, I've found," said Baralai sadly and Paine gave him a scrutinising look.

"That was Shuyin, not you," she said sternly.

"That's not what it looked like to everyone else… all the lives I destroyed… now I know how Sir Jecht must have felt."

"You did not wreak nearly so much havoc," said Paine, sounding cross. "You are the most fair and benign ruler New Yevon could ever have hoped for, if your people cannot perceive what is so very obvious, then they are terrible fools."

"Then I am a fool too."

"You sound just like Nooj, you know," said Paine.

"I'm no Deathseeker."

"Well, you're heading that way. Perk up!"

"I really must be something of a wreck if little miss vision-in-black is telling me to cheer up," said Baralai, looking at her with an earnest smile touching at the corners of his dry lips.

"Don't you forget it," said Paine, poking him as she stood. "And minus two respect points for being such a Nooj."

"Have you still even _got_ that little machina?"

"I never go anywhere without it," said Paine threateningly, and she stalked off to remove the promised respect points.

Not that the "fair and benign ruler of New Yevon" could ever have anywhere near as few points as Rikku.

Quite the contrary.

He had the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The empty little café where everyone had arranged to meet was soon filled with people as the wedding guests filed in for their day of shopping in Luca- Tidus leading off the group of miserable guys and Yuna and Rikku headed off with their fellow females, all but three of whom, were euphoric at the prospect of dress shopping.

The three drowned rats in the see of dolphins being, of course, Lulu, Paine and Nhadala, who had become (scarily enough) Brother's girlfriend in recent months.

"Okay!" said Rikku brightly, marching them all into the dress shop, single file. "Atteeeeeeeeention!"

"Get on with it, Rikku," said Paine, rolling her eyes.

"Ooooookie do-"

"_Rikku!_"

"Fine! Fine!" Rikku walked up to the shop assistant, who was hiding behind her desk. "We called earlier about dresses for a wedding?" she said.

The shop assistant, whose nametag read _Ashlyne_, nodded, "yes," she said, "what kind of dresses were you looking for?"

"Summery colours," said Rikku happily, "we've decided yellow for me, and red for Painey," she turned to gesture at Paine, who glared, "but everyone else is a little hazy."

"Who would you like help with first?"

"Me," said Nhadala, and Paine and Lulu looked rather betrayed as she walked over to stand next to Rikku, "I want to be out of here as quickly as possible."

"Well that's helpful," said Ashlyne uncertainly. "Who's the bride?"

"Oooh!" Yuna squealed, "me! Me!"

"High Summoner!" Ashlyne exclaimed, brightening suddenly as she made the prayer gesture, "congratulations! Would you like to come over her and supervise the decisions?"

"Yup! Sure!" Yuna giggled and she skipped off brightly.

Soon, everyone found themselves seats and grew bored.

Lulu and Paine turned to each other for amusement.

"Fayth, what manner of horrible thing do you think she'll make us wear?" Lulu sighed.

"I honestly don't want to know," said Paine miserably, "but apparently black is a funeral colour."

"Nonsense!" said Lulu, "my wedding dress was black!"

Paine didn't doubt it.

"Rikku almost killed me for it, though…"

"I can imagine," said Paine and they both sighed.

-

Twenty minutes later, Nhadala rushed out of the store screaming, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" to all of Luca, and Lulu bravely volunteered to be the next one fitted. Now that the style of the dress had been decided upon, all that remained were individual colours and fittings, so Lulu was out a further ten minutes later.

Paine, went next, walking up to Yuna and Ashlyne and baulking at the dress they had picked out. _'Oh Fayth,' _thought Paine miserably, _'I've been betrayed! Did Nhadala and Lulu actually __**agree**__ to wear these things?'_

It was something of a modern princess design, accented by an oriental fan fold in the skirt and sprinkled with rhinestones. And Paine's had a crimson bodice, deepening in the skirt to a blood red colour.

"I have to wear this?"

"A-all your friends aren't this t-troublesome, are they, High Summoner?" sighed Ashlyne tiredly.

"Don't worry," said Rikku, who had refused to leave Yuna's side, "Painey's the last –and the worst- of them!"

"Thanks, Rikku," said Paine, glowering.

"Please be reasonable Paine," said Yuna. "It's a wedding! You have to wear a dress!"

'Fayth! She's going to cry! Damnit…' 

"Fine! Fine! I'll wear it, happy?"

The shop assistant looked relieved, "okay, now I just have to take your measurements."

Paine groaned inwardly but obliged, raising her arms helpfully.

'Are all these measurements truly necessary? Waist, hips, bust, under bust…'

"The dress should be a nice fit, then," said Ashlyne, seeming pleased, "would you like to try it on?"

Paine was about to complain but, seeing the pleading look on Yuna's face and knowing how stressed the poor girl already was, she went into the changing rooms obediently, while Ashlyne called out her next victim.

-

"Paine, take of your gloves, they look silly with the dress," Rikku commented as Paine came out of the change room.

"What? No, 'you look great, Paine! Thanks for being so tolerant'?"

"You look great, Paine! Thanks for being so tolerant!" Yuna gushed dutifully.

"Nope, it's too late, now, I'm officially insulted," said Paine, but she was smiling a little as she caught sight of herself in a mirror on the opposite side of the room.

"Paine?" said Le Blanc, the warrior girl passed to see herself better in the mirror.

"Impressive," said Dona, nodding.

Le Blanc blinked and turned to Dona, whispering loudly, "who knew she had a **bust**?"

Paine pretended she hadn't heard, but silently reminded herself to take away a couple of respect points for that remark later.

"Like?" said Rikku, grinning as Paine returned to the change room.

"It fits," was all Paine would say.

But Rikku took it to mean 'perfect'.

-

"Shinra, get out here already!" said Wakka, standing outside the boy's change room expectantly.

"I'd really rather not," said Shinra.

"Now, brudda!"

"I feel like an idiot," Shinra complained, thrusting the curtain aside angrily and holding a hand to his head.

"Yuna," said Vidina happily.

"Not as much of an idiot as you looked before, brudda," said Wakka, looking the pale, scruffy-haired boy up and down appreciatively. "What was with the monkey suit?"

"It's better than this penguin suit!" Shinra protested.

"No way," said Wakka.

"Yuna!" said Vidina.

"Go show the others- see what they think."

"Shiiiiiiiinraaaaa?" said Brother, bulking.

"Ya look hot, little man," said Buddy, giving him the thumbs up.

"Hang on," said Tidus, "is this the same geek in the scuba-suit I saw two minutes ago?"

"It's not a scuba-suit," said Shinra, huffing, "it's a highly developed and effective-"

"Whatever," said Tidus, shrugging, "ya look great- you can go get ya scuba-suit back on and dump the tux in the pile."

Shinra sulked off.

"Next," Wakka called and Gippal dragged Baralai over by his hair.

"Here ya go!" he said brightly, while Baralai rubbed his head miserably.

Wakka thrust a suit at him and shoved him into the cubicle.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" said the shop assistant nervously.

"Nah," said Wakka, "we've got it under control."

-

Several hours later, the large group met up at the airship again and pooled their spendings.

"Oooooh!" Yuna squealed, "I'm just so pleased aren't you all?!" and twenty exhausted friends moaned collectively.

"Sleeeeeeeepy!" Vidina yawned and Tidus yelled suddenly:

"HE SAID POOPIE! HE SAID POOPIE!"

"He said 'sleepy'," snapped Lulu, "stop giving him ideas!"

Tidus sighed and he and Yuna left, Yuna still giggling incessantly.

One by one people began to find themselves a room, to rest in as they travelled back to Besaid, until eventually, Rikku was the only one left on the Bridge- flying the airship.

She got out of her chair quickly, leaving the Celsius on Autopilot as she went back to Shinra's empty station, finding the coded message once again.

She began scribbling notes on a piece of paper to the side, two hours later, exhausted beyond belief, she cracked. "Eureka," she mumbled, stuffing a copy of the paper, decoded into her pocket and promptly falling asleep.

-

Rikku awoke ten minutes later, to Shinra tapping her on the shoulder.

"Bug off, birdbrain," she moaned, waving his hand away.

"Did you read this?" he asked, thrusting the coded paper in her face.

"It's in code," she mumbled sleepily.

"You and I both know that the word 'code' mean nothing to you, so why don't you just tell me the truth?" asked Shinra. He seemed angry.

"Yeah, I read it," said Rikku, shrugging. "I like codes."

"Did you understand any of it?"

"It was just data from one of your gadget things," Rikku replied bored, taking the translation out of her pocket, and baulking as she read over what had seemed like nothing in her previous exhaustion, "why do you have a copy of Paine's Respect Points?!?!"

"I made her sphere," said Shinra huffily, "and you were snooping in my things again!"

"It was just lying around," Rikku protested.

"It was in code!" Shinra snapped, "if that doesn't scream 'PRIVATE', then what does?"

"I dunno," said Rikku, scanning the paper grumpily and freezing as she saw her own name, "HEY! Why have I got –20 Respect Points!!!" she cried in anguish.

"Maybe because you have absolutely no concept of privacy!" said Shinra.

"Hmph! Well, I bet I have more than you, you little rat!" she searched for his named, unnerved by his smug grin. He already knew. "79???" Rikku screeched.

"What are you two screaming about?" Yuna grumbled, walking onto the bridge, rubbing her eyes. She froze when she saw the piece of paper Rikku was holding, "Rikku! I told you not to touch that!"

"But it's Paine's list of Respect Points!" Rikku cried, pouting, and Yuna's resolve crumbled.

"Lemme see!" She grabbed the paper from Rikku and found her name almost immediately, "81? Out of 100???"

"Guuuuys! Paine trusted me with that! Give it back!"

"Nah!" said Rikku, holding it over his head, "it can't be out of 100, because Baralai's got 120."

"I have since withdrawn three points," said Paine coldly from where she stood in the doorway.

"Rikku found it!" Shinra cried, "but it was in code, I swear!"

"It was," Rikku admitted, "it took me two hours to crack that."

"Rikkuuuuuuuuuuu!" Paine thundered, "minus 600 respect points!!!"

Rikku baulked, "but I'm already in the negatives!" she cried in horror.

"Exactly! 50 off Yuna for giving in to temptation!" she snatched the pieces of paper back. "Now get out of my sight- both of you!"

"I'm really sorry, Paine! I didn't mean to-"

"Minus 20 Respect Points," Paine snapped, handing him the papers, "hide them better next time."

"Yes, Paine!" Shinra agreed quickly and he ran back to his room.

Paine left to, locking herself in her own room to deduct their precious Respect Points.

"Rikku," she said to herself, huffing angrily, "that's –620 for you…"

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" asked Baralai, from the door.

"Huh?"

"I heard you all yelling," he explained. "So, why have you taken so much off Rikku?"

"Because if I don't stay firm, Rikku will go around spreading everyone's respect points," Paine huffed, taking off Yuna's respect points, and Shinra's before turning the sphere off and slipping it back in her glove.

"True… so will you tell me how many I have, or do I have to ask her?"

"Please don't," said Paine, putting a hand to her head, "she'd tell you in a heartbeat."

"Then just tell me this much: am I in the positives or negatives?"

"It'll cost you 10 Respect Points," said Paine, shrugging.

He bit his lip and nodded, "tell me."

"Negatives," said Paine immediately and he baulked. "Joking," she said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, you're in the positives. Still much, much higher than Rikku. Happy?"

"Very," said Baralai, grinning.

"Buuuuut," she added, somewhat teasingly, "if you keep losing 17 points a day, you won't be far off come the wedding."

"Better keep on my toes then, huh?"

Paine smiled and nodded.

"How was dress hunting with Yuna?"

"Evil," said Paine, shuddering. "How about the tuxes with Commando Ti?"

"It was Wakka who was the threat," said Baralai, chuckling and his scary kid kept yelling at us, "'Yuna! Yuna!'"

Paine bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

Baralai, seeing this, poked her in the tummy and the laugh tumbled out of her mouth.

"Hey!"

"I like your laugh," said Baralai innocently and Paine poked him back.

"It's late," she said, "I'm going to bed."

"But we should reach Besaid any minute now," said Baralai.

"Don't wake me," said Paine, "I'll sleep here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course," said Paine. "I'm really tired- I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, then," he reached over to give her hand a squeeze, "goodnight."

Paine squeezed his hand back. It was a tradition derived from their Crimson Squad days, when Baralai would see Paine upset and go and hug her- earning himself a fist in his gut. After the first few bruises started to show, Baralai took to holding her hand instead. It was a simple gesture, but one that brought a smile to her face even now.

It meant 'I'm here for you. I won't ever leave you'- and it was the only reason Paine had survived in the Den of Woe.

"Goodnight… Baralai."

-

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**It's so funny when you see my little list of Respect Points- it's in order, see? Baralai's up the top with 107, and Rikku's down the bottom (even after BROTHER) with –620. :P I guess Paine made her message pretty clear: "tell anyone and you die."**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**P.S. If you want to see a picture of the style of dress, check out http // www .therosedress . com / dresses/ as/ c/ ASO54/ f . jpg (no spaces) –you'll just have to imagine the different colours though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Paine?" came Rikku's voice from behind the door the next morning.

Paine rolled over in bed to check her clock, baulking when she found that it was past midday.

"I-I'll just be a second!" she called, getting out of bed hurriedly.

Rikku came in anyway, carrying a tray of food.

"Huh?"

"For you," she said.

"Uhm… why?"

"Because I'm sorry," said Rikku. "So's Yuna, but she ran away."

Yuna poked her head in from behind the door, then came in cautiously.

"So, I can go back to bed now?" said Paine, perhaps a little ungraciously.

"Uhm… if you want to," said Rikku, setting the tray down on her side table. "It was supposed to be breakfast-in-bed," she admitted, "but Yunie and me wanted to make it perfect."

Despite herself, Paine was touched, "you guys made this?"

"We've been cooking all morning," said Yuna softly.

"Come on," said Paine, rolling her eyes and flopping back down onto her bed, "help me eat it all- you're forgiven."

"Really?!" Rikku squealed. "Do we get any points back?"

Paine chuckled, "we'll see," she said and the hyper twins beamed.

"Works for us!"

-

"So," said Baralai, walking with Paine along the beach later that day, "Rikku and Yuna tell me that you've forgiven them already- not so tough, are you?"

"As long as that's all they're told you," said Paine, "then yeah, I have."

"What changed your mind?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well if it's the difference between –20 and –620…"

"They spent all morning making me breakfast in bed," Paine admitted and Baralai made a face.

"Didn't you take points off for their cooking?"

"Nope," said Paine, grinning evilly, "I just made them eat it with me- that was punishment enough, I think."

"True," said Baralai, grinning.

"Whatcha up to, guys?" asked Gippal, bouncing up, "can I join in?"

"We're just talking said Baralai."

"What? Talking? With Paine?" said Gippal, mock astounded. "If she didn't bite, I'd doubt she had a mouth!"

"Right here!" Paine reminded him grumpily. "You can kiss your sweet respect points goodbye."

"How many do I have?!" asked Gippal, horrified.

"Now?" Paine took her tiny sphere out of her sleeve and turned around to calculate the damages, before slipping it back in place. "-12."

"Hey!" Gippal exclaimed, "no fair! How many does 'Lai got?!"

"More than you," said Paine, relishing his dismay.

"I'm in the positives, man!" said Baralai proudly and Paine nodded.

"What about Brother? I've got to have more than Brother!"

"You've got more than Rikku and Brother," Paine admitted.

"Who's got the most?" asked Baralai but Paine refused to answer.

"Well… what's the highest score?" asked Gippal.

"Come on," Baralai agreed, "that's not an unreasonable question!"

"It'll cost you both 5 points if you want to know," said Paine, shrugging.

Baralai and Gippal exchanged worried glances, then nodded.

"It's worth it," Gippal summarised.

"Fine- the highest point score is 107," said Paine easily, "but I'd watch out Gippal, you and Rikku are getting pretty close."

"Aww man!"

"You wanted to know," said Paine simply.

"Still! How did I lose so many points?!"

"Everyone starts with ten," said Paine, shrugging, "it goes up or down from there. How you lost them? You bug me. Plain and simple."

"You must have known whoever's got 107 for a while, then?" said Baralai and Paine didn't reply.

She might have corrected him- told him that it was now 102, but that would have been pretty obvious. Who had lost 5 points in the last two seconds? Not including Gippal, who knew that he was on –17. Baralai had a big enough head already, he didn't need to know that he was at the top of her list.

"That's not necessarily true," said Paine eventually. "I haven't known my 96 for very long."

"Who is it?" asked Gippal.

"If you keep asking questions, I'll keep deducting points," Paine threatened and they both shut up.

"So… I hear the Gullwings are shot," said Gippal unfeelingly, "what do you plan on doing with the rest of your time on Spira?"

"I might fall back on an old profession," said Paine thoughtfully.

"Recording?" said Gippal.

"Singing," said Baralai, grinning and Paine nodded.

"You sing?" said Gippal, jaw dropping.

"She used to sing in a club I went to a lot… you know, before I became Praetor and was officially banned from clubs and the like."

"Whoa…" said Gippal, holding a hand to his head. "This is just too much! Baralai in a club and Paine singing???"

"Shut up," said Paine, glaring, "it's not that outrageous!"

"Yes it is!" Gippal exclaimed, then closed his mouth under Paine's threatening glare. "Okay, it's not… is she any good, 'Lai?"

Baralai looked embarrassed, "uhm, yeah," he said, blushing a little, "she's great."

Paine looked pleased. "In any case, the Gullwings aren't totally gone yet- Rikku wants to keep the whole SRP thing going a little longer."

"It's just you two and the kid now, isn't it?" said Gippal.

"Yep, just us three."

"Maybe the three of you could have a joint singing act," said Gippal, laughing.

"Minus 5 Respect Points," Paine shot back, huffily, "and you're officially worse than Rikku- second only to Brother."

"No way!"

"Yes way," said Paine, sticking her chin out defiantly. "Well, Baralai, I'm going to see what Lulu and Nhadala are up to, do you wanna come?"

"No," said Baralai, "I think I'll just stay here and help thaw out the cold shoulder you're giving Gippal."

"Suit yourself," said Paine, shrugging, and she walked off.

-

"Hey, Lulu," said Paine, walking into the older woman's hut, "hey little Vee."

"Do you know what he said this morning?" asked Lulu proudly.

Paine shook her head and replied that she had not.

"Pay," said Lulu. "Wakka thinks he wants money," she chuckled lightly, "but I think he meant you."

"Sweet," said Paine, meaning it.

"Yuna!" said Vidina.

"Paine," she reminded him.

"Sleepy!"

"Noooo… Paine!"

"Poopie!"

Lulu stood up abruptly, fist raised, "I AM GOING TO MURDER TIDUS!" she yelled and stormed out.

"Uhm… okaaaay… you do that," Paine picked up Vidina and shook her head, "you should have just said Paine," she sighed.

"Pay," said Vidina and Paine rolled her eyes.

"Great, buddy, great," she said. "Well if Yuna becomes a widow before she's even married, it's your fault."

At that moment, Wakka walked in the door, "oh, hey, Paine- where's Lulu?"

"Vidina said 'poopie'," Paine explained.

"Uh-oh," said Wakka, "do you reckon I should go help Tidus?"

"I can keep watching Vidina," said Paine, nodding.

"Okay, thanks," said Wakka, "I won't be long."

Yuna and Nhadala walked in not much later.

"Damn, I needed to talk to Wakka about something…" said Yuna, snapping her fingers irritably.

"Calm down and sit," said Paine, rolling her eyes. "Lulu's gone to murder your husband and Wakka's gone to stop her."

"What has Tidus done now?" Nhadala sighed.

"Vidina said 'poopie'," Paine explained yet again.

Yuna slapped herself in the head, "I knew that bet would come back and bite him in the butt someday!"

"The good news," said Paine, "is that he also said my name today. Right, Vidina? Say 'Paine'."

"Yuna," said Vidina and Yuna patted him on the head happily.

"Painey!" said she, glaring.

"Nada!"

"Oh! That was definitely a crack at 'Nhadala'!" said the Al Bed girl happily.

"You hate me, don't you, Vidina," said Paine, crossing her arms.

Vidina reached over to pat Paine's knee with a chubby hand, "nipe-nipe Bidima, mama loves oo."

"Aww!" Yuna squealed, "he got that one from Lulu!"

"He said my name earlier," Paine huffed.

"Pay, Pay, Pay," said Vidina, sounding rather patronising.

"That one was Rikku!" Nhadala laughed. "Do us another impression, Vidina!"

Vidina cracked a smile, "Pay, Pay, Pay!" he said again, this time louder.

"Okay, you can stop now," said Paine, rolling her eyes.

"Pay, Pay, Pay!"

"Shut up, kid!"

"Pay, Pay, Pay!"

"Hey!

"Pay, Pay, Pay!"

Nhadala and Yuna burst into helpless laughter.

"Evil little munchkin," said Paine, turning away.

Vidina looked thoughtful for a moment- well, as thoughtful as a one-year-old kid can look. He crawled over to Paine and climbed into her lap.

"Hey," Paine huffed, "get off!"

"Big hug, Pay," said Vidina, his voice muffled against her chest.

Paine's eyes widened a little.

"Love Pay."

Paine smiled a little amidst Yuna and Nhadala's squealing and cooing. "Love Vidina," she whispered, putting her arms around him.

"How's the little guy coming?" came Wakka's voice from the door as he walked in.

"He won't shut up," said Paine, trying and failing to sound mad as he tugged on her short silver hair.

"Love Pay," he said again, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"No! No! No! Don't you get all snuggly again! You are too cute!"

"Looks like your stuck with him, Paine."

"Love Pay," Vidina agreed.

"Pay go bye-bye now," said Paine, tipping him out of her lap and standing up.

"Don't treat him like a baby," said Lulu, joining them. "He needs to learn properly."

"Did you pound the crap out of my groom?" asked Yuna, looking up at her.

"Language around the baby," said Lulu, ignoring the question huffily.

"Don't worry, I talked her out of it," said Wakka, grinning.

"Good," said Yuna, "because I really wanna wear that pretty dress again, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Lulu, picking up Vidina and cradling him.

Yuna and Nhadala stood too, "bye, Paine."

Paine nodded and, ruffling Vidina's red hair with a short goodbye, she left.

"Pay, Pay, Pay!" Vidina called after her and Paine chuckled, shaking her head as she returned to the airship, a secret smile lighting up her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, girls," said Yuna brightly, rounding up her bridesmaids, "the wedding's only a week a way- you're all staying here until then, right?"

"Hoooolidaaaaaaay!" Brother yelled, jumping out of a tree.

"Get outta here, Brother! This is a Girls Only meeting!" snapped Nhadala, narrowing his eyes.

"I think Tidus is rounding the guys up though," said Yuna, shrugging.

"Doooona let him fiiiind meeee!"

"Maybe we should just let him hide in the tree," said Nhadala.

"Yeah, whatever," Yuna sighed, then she brightened. "Anyhow, I just wanted to thank you all for coming."

"Oh!" said Rikku, "and to tell you that we're all going up to the Gagazet Hot Springs today, to celebrate Yuna's last week as a free woman!"

Yuna punched her cousin's arm playfully, "yeah, okay. Anyone up for it?"

"No boys allowed, right?" said Nhadala loudly.

"I wasn't goooooonna!" Brother yelled from his tree, "you know I onleeeeey got eyes for yoooooou, baybee!"

"Whatever," said Nhadala, "I'm in."

"Me too," said Le Blanc, "sounds fun, eh, loves?"

By mutual consensus, the girl's were soon on board the Celsius and en route to Gagazet. And Nhadala really must have changed something about Brother, because he didn't follow.

-

"Sooooooo," giggled Rikku, divebombing into the water and spraying water as she resurfaced, "this is official Girl-Time, you all know what we've gotta talk about, right?"

"Boys, boys, boys!" Yuna squealed.

"Says the bride," Paine commented dryly.

"Give it a try, Paine!" Rikku chortled, "it's fun!"

"Who do you like, Painey?"

"Do I have to like anyone?" said Paine, rolling her eyes.

"Well, who's at the top of your list?" said Rikku, raising her eyebrows suggestively, because she, of course, already knew the answer.

"If you don't shut up," Paine warned, "I will hurt you."

"Oooh! She means it, Riks!" said Yuna, laughing.

"What? Miss Gloom-and-Doom actually has a crush on someone?" said Le Blanc, leaning forwards with a grin.

"I do not," Paine huffed. "Back me up, Lulu!"

Lulu just shook her head and smiled.

"Nadi?"

Nhadala grinned, "well, I dunno…" she trailed off suggestively and darted out of the way as Paine sent a tidal wave in her direction.

"Hey! Cool beans!" Rikku exclaimed, momentarily distracted, "let's play splashing wars!"

"No! No! I'm not playing!" Dona yelled, ducking out of the way.

"No fair! Get back here and fight like a girl!" Rikku yelled.

"I'll go find her," said Le Blanc, not wanting to get splashed herself, and she left.

"Now that those twits are gone… back to our previous game!" Rikku giggled and Paine huffed, ticking Rikku's respect points off her fingers.

"Don't be mean, Rikku," said Yuna patronisingly.

"Don't be mean to Paine or to Le Blanc and Dona?" asked Rikku.

"Le Blanc and Dona, obviously."

"-25, now. Wanna go lower?" Paine warned.

Rikku ignored her pointedly, obviously deciding that she'd win them back later with another homemade breakfast.

"I swear, you two, neither of you are at the top of my list right now."

"But we know who is!" Rikku sang.

Seeing the look on Paine's face, Lulu intervened, "I don't want to know, girls."

Sighing, Nhadala agreed, "me neither…" she groaned, though she did.

"3 respect points each," said Paine, grinning.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway," said Rikku brightly, and where Paine thought she would pause for dramatic effect, she just launched straight into it. "It's Praetor Baralai."

"Shut up," Paine snapped, "leave me alone."

"Painey and Lai-ai, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes looooove, then comes marriage then come a baby in-"

"Rikku, I swear I am going to murder you if you don't shut up!" Paine yelled, making a splash and desperately trying to stabilise as she got to her feet and slipped.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

"Rikku, you officially have less respect point than Gippal!" Paine snapped, "I'm going back to the Celsius!"

"You do like him, don't you," said Yuna earnestly, grabbing Paine's arm and pulling her back down when she tried to leave… which wouldn't have been so easy if Paine hadn't slipped on a rock again, fallen back and hit her head.

"As a friend, yes," said Paine and Lulu laughed shortly. "What's so funny?"

"You have," said Lulu, "absolutely no idea how many times I told Rikku the same thing about Wakka- it won't deter her."

"Great! So now I have to marry 'Lai? Damn my luck…"

"Actually," said Lulu, "we came about the wedding ourselves… even though Rikku crowned herself the coordinator, the decision was entirely our own." She laughed again, "heres the thing about Rikku-"

"Still here, ya know?!"

Lulu ignored her, "Rikku will be Rikku- she'll set you up, then walk in on you at random intervals, just to point and laugh, but she means well… and she usually knows what she's talking about- even if we don't."

"Wow, thanks, Lulu- wait a minute! That was an insult, wasn't it!" Rikku exclaimed.

"A little," Lulu admitted, chuckling.

"You are so splashed out of this century!"

"Are you guys still playing?" sighed Le Blanc, coming around a corner.

"It's getting late- we should head back," said Dona, and Paine was the first one out of the water, storming away.

"What's got her knickers in a knot?" asked Le Blanc, staring after her.

"We were talking about her crush," said Rikku easily.

"Just be quiet," said Nhadala, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" said Le Blanc, ignoring Nhadala pointedly.

"Praetor Baralai."

"Paine has a crush on the goody-two-shoes Praetor???"

"They have a history," said Rikku, shrugging.

"Has she actually admitted it to you?" asked Dona cynically.

"No…" said Rikku, "but she will! Eventually! Lulu didn't admit to me that she liked Wakka until after they were engaged."

"Perhaps," said Lulu, speaking from obvious experience, "she is worried that the Praetor does not return her affections."

"Or maybe," said Nhadala, slapping herself in the forehead, "she actually doesn't like him and all of you are jumping to stupid conclusions!"

But, once again, she was ignored.

"Why would she think that?" asked Yuna.

"I know!" said Rikku, "I mean, when she's wearing something halfway normal, she looks totally hot!"

"And Baralai is way interested," Yuna giggled.

"Can we but out of Paine's private life before we lose all the respect points we have left?" snapped Nhadala and suddenly everyone shut up so quickly that she wondered if she should make a list too- just so that she could boss people around…

"Okay! Okay!" Rikku gasped, "please don't tell her."

"If we leave now," said Nhadala, "I'll keep my mouth shut."

Rikku was quick to obey and Paine was acutely mystified by her silence as the rest of her group piled back onto the airship.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Rikku squealed, diving into her chair with inhuman (even inRikku) speed.

"Whatever… can we leave now?"

"Right away, Princess Painey!"

-

The boys spend their girl-free day on the beach- Wakka and Tidus taking turns with Gippal and Baralai to watch Vidina.

"Say 'Gippy'," said Gippal, prodding the kid hopefully.

Vidina latched onto Gippal's finger and sucked thoughtfully, a few minutes later, he took it out again and clapped, "Gippip!" he said.

"Close enough," said Gippal, shrugging, "how about 'Lai'?"

Vidina stared at Baralai for a very long time then nodded, "love Pay," he said.

"W-what???" Baralai choked.

"Love Pay," Vidina repeated. "Pay go bye-bye now. Nipe-nipe Bidima, mama love oo."

Baralai breathed out, "are you doing impressions, kid?"

"Pay love Bidima," said Vidina happily. "Love Pay."

"Love Gippip?" said Gippal brightly.

"Love Gippip. Love Lai."

"Aww! Cute kid!"

"Lai love Pay."

"Hey, you don't know what you're talking about," Baralai huffed- then he remembered that he was talking to a one-year-old kid. "Sorry, little man."

"Lai love Pay," Gippal mocked brightly. "Lai love Pay."

Baralai looked away, somewhat grumpily.

"Pay love Lai," said Vidina.

"Silly, kid," Baralai mumbled affectionately, ruffling Vidina's hair.

"You guys doing okay with mini me?" puffed Wakka, running up, closely followed by Tidus.

"Love Gippip. Love Lai," said Vidina and Wakka grinned, picking him up and swinging him round.

"Who else d'ya love, little guy?"

Vidina thought for a moment, "love Pay," he said. "Love Mama. Love Yuna."

"Anyone else?" Wakka prompted.

"Love Titarus?" said Vidina.

"That's me!" said Tidus excitedly and everyone laughed.

"Aaaaand…"

"Daddy. Yes, love Daddy," said Vidina, planting a wet kiss on Wakka's cheek.

"Good little munchkin."

"We're back!" came Yuna's voice from the other end of the beach and everyone looked over.

"Hey, girls!" Gippal yelled, "where've ya been?"

"Hot springs!" Rikku called over.

_Gippal huffed loudly, "well, why wasn't I invited?!"_

_-_

_**Dear Faithful Readers,**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks to my friend RaikimLover for reviewing :P**_

_**Xx-Bex-xX**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Goodnight, Vidina," said Lulu, smiling as she tucked the adorable demon child into his nice, warm cot.

"Nipe-nipe, Mama," said Vidina.

"Aren't you becoming such a big boy?" she said, tweaking his nose. "Sometimes I think you understand more of what's going on than Tidus- though that's hardly difficult…"

"Love Titarus," said Vidina dutifully.

"He's nice, really," Lulu agreed, "just annoying."

"Titarus," said Vidina, then he screwed up his face a little before poking his mother twice.

"Poke," said Lulu, poking him back.

"Titarus poke," said Vidina, nodding.

"Such a smart little boy, aren't you?"

"Mama love Bidima."

"Always, little one."

"Love Mama."

"I'm glad," said Lulu.

"Lai love Pay," said Vidina and Lulu laughed a little. "Lai love Pay," he insisted, a little put out at not receiving a reply.

"Oh, I know," said Lulu with a lovely tinkling laugh that was heard a lot more since her marriage to Wakka.

"Pay love Lai," said Vidina and Lulu nodded.

"Very, very much."

"Love," said Vidina, sighing contently.

Lulu pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "and I love you and your father very much too."

"Love Mama…"

Lulu chuckled and blew out the candle, "goodnight, Vidina."

"Nigh-nigh, Mama."

She went into the adjoining room and found Wakka smiling at her, "what are you looking at," she said, giving him an odd look before turning around to change into her nightgown.

"This really is the Never Ending Calm, isn't it," said Wakka, rolling over to look at her as she climbed into bed beside him.

Lulu touched his face smilingly, "at last."

-

"Less than a week 'till the wedding," Rikku giggled, dancing around Yuna the next day, completely and utterly hyperactive.

"Yupyup!" Yuna agreed brightly.

"Any last minute arrangements to be made?"

"Well all the food and decorations and stuff for the reception have been order… but there's just one vital thing left to decide."

"Yeah?"

"Music," said Yuna.

"Hmm… that's pretty big- have you talking to Tidus?"

"He doesn't mind," said Yuna, "just as long as we dump a couple of slow tracks in there."

"Oooh! I know! I can get Gippal to help us!" Rikku squealed, "when we were little and Gippy couldn't afford a proper birthday pressie, he'd make me these awesome CD mixes of our favourite songs- they were perfect, really!"

"I'm up for it," said Yuna, grinning.

"Awesome! I'll tell 'im!"

-

"So will ya help us, Gippy?"

"If you'll stop calling me that, then yes- Oh. My. Mother. Fucking. Fayth."

"What?" said Rikku. "What is it?"

"I have the best idea!"

"Well, what is it?" asked Rikku, cocking her head to one side.

"I've got to go and talk to Baralai! Leave it to me!"

He ran off and Rikku followed.

"Why are you coming?"

"Like you can shake me off that easily!" laughed Rikku, running alongside him.

The two slowed to a halt as they caught sight of Baralai and Gippal whistled, loud and long.

"What's up?!" yelled Baralai, turning towards them.

Rikku gestured for him to come and he obeyed.

"What's up?" said Baralai again, more quietly now that he was up close.

"You said Paine was a singer," said Gippal, slightly breathless.

"She what?!" Rikku exclaimed, eyes bugging.

The boys ignored her.

"Yeah," said Baralai, "why?"

"Me 'n' Riks have been put in charge of music for the reception," Gippal explained, "I figured we could get Shinra to build us a smaller SphereScreen- like from Yuna's famous performance in the Thunder Plains- and put some music vids up there. It would totally rock if you had one of Paine!"

"Why don't you ask Paine herself?" asked Baralai.

"Because she'd never give us 'em!" said Gippal, "and besides, you've got heaps, I'll bet."

"Some," Baralai corrected him defensively.

"Any we can borrow?" asked Gippal.

"They're all in Bevelle," said Baralai.

"Then we have to go there and get them!" Rikku exclaimed, "this is just an awesome idea- we need Painey up there!"

"Even when your respect points are in danger?" Baralai chuckled.

"This is Yunie's wedding," said Rikku, rolling her eyes, "it's totally worth it! …Besides, I wanna see!"

"I'm in, then."

-

An hour or so later, Rikku had successfully flown Baralai and Gippal to Bevelle and they were walking up to Baralai's room, where he proceed to fumbled around in his drawer of music spheres for any of the six he had recorded of Paine at various concerts.

"Do you want to watch all of them?" asked Baralai, pooling them onto the bed.

"Uh-huh!" Rikku squealed and Gippal shrugged.

He turned the first on.

"How long ago was this filmed?" asked Gippal, falling back a little in surprise.

"Before the Crimson Squad," said Baralai.

"Painey's hair… it's like starlight," Rikku whispered.

Baralai nodded, "she's beautiful."

Gippal gave him an odd look, then nodded.

-

**Songstress Sphere 1: Paine**

The music began- a soft, slow piano tune, soon accompanied by a single quavering note on the flute.

"Can't you tell that I'm still waiting?

Wanting more than what you are

Cant you see that I'm not coming with you

Down this bloodied midnight path.

"Don't you want a better end

Than the blade of your lost dividends

Destroyed by that which you once were

Still searching for a long-lost cure

For your loneliness.

"I'm waiting here for you to see

I want someone better

Someone who knows everything about me

And doesn't wait for the easy way out to appear

When I am in trouble

I want you near.

"And if you don't come

If you don't feel my pain

I'll will keep moving on…

Not one more day will I be lonely, in love

You're just not enough.

"All did for me was hollow

All I knew was a lie

But I'm still holding tight

To your love

I'll be lonely, always

But you will be lonelier still…

"I will forget, over time

I just know that it's right to be on my own

Again…

No matter how it seems that everything's alright

I know that sometimes it just ain't fine.

"Still miss you…

Lonely in love

But I won't save you,

I'm gonna find me my own

Strength.

Shouldn't be lonely in love.

Shouldn't be lonely in love."

The music stops here, Paine is smiling straight at the sphere, waving. The audience goes wild and eventually leaves, one by one. Paine leaves the stage and the filmer sets the sphere down, obviously not planning on leaving. Soon, Paine's voice is heard, but she remains out of sight.

"Baralai, I'm so glad you came," she walks into the sphere's view and flings her arms around his neck.

"I told you that you could do it," said Baralai, his voice muffled by her long silver hair.

-

"We don't have to watch this," said Baralai, reaching for the sphere quickly, but Gippal and Rikku simultaneously grabbed his hands and held him so that they could watch the end.

-

**Songstress Sphere 1: Paine (continued)**

"You didn't need to be afraid," Baralai went on.

"I know," said Paine, stepping back and holding him at arm's length. "Just… thank you for being here."

"No problem- anytime, Paine. The world needs to hear you sing, yeah?"

Paine grinned and kissed his cheek lightly, "thanks a lot," she whispered, and left quickly.

Baralai walked over to the sphere and turned it off, leaving.

**End Songstress Sphere 1: Paine**

-

"Hang on a minute," said Gippal. "Not only is Paine being… completely unPaine here… but you said this was filmed before the Crimson Squad- you already knew Paine?"

"Paine said you met in the Squad," said Rikku.

Baralai shrugged, his eyes gaining a far off look, "maybe she's trying to forget."

"Wha…?"

"You can watch the rest of them," said Baralai, standing up. "I'll see you later on the Celsius."

Rikku and Gippal watched, perplexed as he left.

"I guess Lai and Painey go back farther than we thought," said Rikku eventually.

"She sure was different…" said Gippal.

"I guess the Crimson Squad hardened her," said Rikku.

"No, it wasn't that," said Gippal. "Ever since I've known her- since the first day of the Squad- she's been like she is now… harsh, sometimes unfeeling… I thought that was all there was to her. I never knew…"

Rikku laughed a little at the look on his face, "well, I knew Paine just had to have a soft side," she said, grinning.

"Have you ever seen it?" asked Gippal cynically.

"No," Rikku admitted, "not until now… whoa… Sphere Paine was young and beautiful and… happy- what happened?"

Gippal raised an amused eyebrow.

"I mean… urgh, you know what I mean! Paine's still hot but… all smiley and huggy like that…? Doesn't she like us."

"She was a different person then," said Gippal, shrugging, "I just wish I'd gotten to see it… if it helps, though, I think she really is happy- just not in the same way."

"She just expresses it differently," said Baralai, standing in the doorway.

Rikku and Gippal looked up in surprise and Baralai bent down to pick up the sphere they had just watched.

"I'd rather you didn't show this one," he said, shrugging, his mouth a straight line.

Gippal nodded understandingly, "you got it, man- anything else?"

"The rest is fine," said Baralai, and he left again.

"Should we watch the others?" said Rikku, somewhat awkwardly.

"Uhm… yeah…"

-

"She really was great," said Rikku, awed as the last of the spheres came to an end.

"Really great," Gippal agreed. "I mean… I never thought of Paine as a singer."

"Well, it's obvious how Baralai thinks of her, isn't it?" said Rikku.

"He loves her," said Gippal.

"And Painey loves him!" Rikku exclaimed, aggravated.

"What's wrong?"

"She's completely in denial!"

"Have you asked her?"

"She got all mad," Rikku huffed. "Kinda like how Lulu used to when I talked about her liking Wakka, but a lot louder."

"I can imagine…" said Gippal. "You know, me and Nooj once found Paine and 'Lai bein' all cozy like when we were camping in Macalania."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," said Gippal, "we went looking for them and there they were, sitting by the lake. Paine was in 'Lai's lap, leaning back against him and he had his arms around her- it was so cute!"

"What happened?" asked Rikku, wide-eyed.

"I yelled 'boo!' of course," said Gippal, as though it were obvious. "And Paine jumped up and ran off. Baralai looked murderous but me and Nooj teased him for weeks after… good times…"

"Hey, what's that?" asked Rikku, standing up and taking one last sphere out of the, otherwise empty, music drawer, "maybe we can use it in the wedding?"

"Turn it on," said Gippal, shrugging.

"Hey- this one's of Paine too!"

-

**Songstress Sphere 7: Paine**

The sphere zooms in on Paine, standing in the centre of the stage with her back turned, looking the other way. She begins her song, looking this way and that, but never towards the sphere recorder.

"_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while._

"_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

"_I miss you,_

_Shalalalala,_

I miss you"

The song ends and Paine takes a quick glance towards Baralai's seat, before closing her eyes, shaking her head and fleeing the stage.

**End Songstress Sphere 7: Paine**

-

"She looked upset," said Rikku, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"That's the most recent sphere," said Gippal, checking the dates. "Last concert, you reckon?"

"She looked much older," said Rikku. "Pretty much like she does now."

"I have a feeling that this one is post-Crimson Squad," said Gippal.

"We should talk to 'Lai," said Rikku.

"Uhm… you know, I don't think he'd want to see it."

Rikku looked at him like he was nuts, "uhm, helloooo? Gippal? When has that ever stopped us before?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I'm seriously busy lately so please don't scream if I don't update as much as usual. As my buddy Si will tell you, I have this one music assignment, due when the holidays end next week, that is the total bane of my existence- I seriously can't do it. Evil composition- I'm a writer, okay, Mr G? WRI-TER!**

**Sorry- lost myself for a minute there… enjoy!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**Chapter 7**

"So?" said Gippal, raising an eyebrow as they finished replaying the last tape for Baralai on the Celsius.

"So what?" said Baralai, shrugging evasively.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Baralai.

"Well, what happened to Happy-Huggy Paine?" asked Rikku, pouting.

Baralai just shook his head, "that was filmed just after the Crimson Squad… you know… she was probably upset about that."

"Don't give me that!" said Gippal, shoving Baralai a little. "Paine was just like that when the Squad started out, too- you know her, 'Lai! And I know you know what changed her so dramatically."

Baralai's head snapped up, "Rikku, take us back to Besaid," he said.

"Not until you tell us what happened to Paine!" said Rikku, huffily.

"You won't?" said Baralai. "Then I will."

And he stormed off to the bridge.

Rikku and Gippal remained in the cabin.

"Paine's parents died when she was only a little kid," said Gippal, "so it can't be that…"

"Whatever it was made Paine seriously depressed," said Rikku, shifting uncomfortably. "But she looked so happy in the first one…"

"Maybe she was raped!" said Gippal, looking up quickly.

"What?!"

"Well face it," said Gippal defensively, "she was hot."

"I hate you," Rikku huffed, picking up a random pillow and thrashing him with it.

"Ouch! Ouch! I know already!"

Rikku relinquished her pillow, sighing, "you know what we have to do, don't you?"

"Yeah! …Uhm what…?"

"Steal the spheres back and ask Painey, of course!" said Rikku, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that a little… dangerous?" asked Gippal. "How do we explain having them?"

"Hello! Painey's happiness is at stake here!"

"It is?"

"Duh! Let's go!"

-

"Exhibit A," said Rikku, back on Besaid, shoving the first sphere into Paine's hands.

Paine waved it in confusion, "what is this?"

"Watch it," said Rikku, flipping back onto the sand and pillowing her head with her hands.

Paine switched it on and only needed to watch the first few moments before recognising it as her first concert, "Where did you get this?"

"Swiped it from 'Lai," said Gippal easily.

"Figures… well, what's Exhibit B?"

"Huh?"

"This is Exhibit A," said Paine, rolling her eyes, "what other memories are you going to shove in my face?"

"Uhm, this one," said Rikku, leaning on her elbow as she sat up a little to take the last sphere from her pocket. "Here."

Again, Paine only watched a few seconds before turning it off, "what's your point?" she asked, her voice a little choked.

"What happened?" asked Rikku earnestly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You changed," said Gippal simply.

"Yes," Paine agreed, staring at the blank sphere absently, "I did."

"Why? What happened?"

"Sin happened. Again and again," she stood up and began walking away. "Sin happened…" she repeated sadly.

Rikku and Gippal watched her go.

"You reckon we should pry?" asked Gippal.

Rikku shook her head sadly, "I think we've pried enough."

"Then there's just one thing left to decide."

"What?"

"Do we use one of Paine's spheres in the wedding?"

Rikku thought for a moment before replying, "definitely," she said, "and stuff Baralai- we're using the first one."

-

"Have you been showing around my spheres?" asked Paine huffily as she found Baralai in Lulu and Wakka's home, playing with Vidina.

Baralai nodded slowly, "Rikku and Gippal were looking for one to use in the wedding reception- they're making a music mix."

"And you gave them mine?"

"It was Gippal's idea- they reckoned their respect points were worth it."

"I knew telling Gippal about the whole singing thing would come back to bite me in the butt someday…"

"Butt!" said Vidina loudly.

"Oh, cripes, kid!" said Paine, slapping a hand to her head, "don't say that! Lulu'll kill me!"

"Butt!"

"Say something else!" said Baralai, somewhat desperately. "Love Lai, remember?"

"Love Pay, right?" said Paine.

"Lai love Pay," said Vidina, clapping his chubby little hands.

Paine blushed and shook her head, "no. Lai no love Pay."

"Lai love Pay. Pay love Lai," said Vidina, sounding very certain.

"N-no way!" said Baralai, waving his hands like an idiot.

"Pay and Lai-ai siddin' in a twee, K-PRY-PRESS-PRESS-DY-EN-GEE, fiwrst come love, then come mawwige, then come baybee in da baybee cawwige!" Vidina sang to very almost the right tune, and Paine and Baralai exchanged furious glances.

"RIKKU!"

"Problem?" said Rikku, poking her head around the door.

'Were we that loud?' thought Paine, momentarily silence.

"I was walking past," she explained and Vidina chose that moment to start singing again. "Wow, you're doing great, little guy!" she squealed, before seeing the looks on her friends' faces. "Oooooooh, I see how that could be a little awkward…"

"A little?" said Paine. "Why must you go around teaching him things like that?!"

"Butt!" said Vidina and Paine and Baralai hushed him quickly.

"Well at least I didn't teach him that!" said Rikku smugly. "Lulu's going to kill you!"

"Luluh?" said Vidina.

"Mommy," Rikku explained.

"Mama," Vidina corrected her.

"Whatever," said Rikku. "'Lai, Paine- face it- you're as crazy about each other as Tidus and Yuna."

"Don't be ridiculous," Paine snapped, a little too quickly, refusing to look at Baralai.

"It's seriously not nice," Baralai agreed. "I could just as easily say the same thing about you and Gippal."

"Pfft!" said Rikku. "As if!"

"I agree," said Paine. "You and Gippal spend just as much time together as Baralai and I!"

"What about your sphere?" said Rikku, "you kissed him!"

"On the cheek!" Baralai protested.

Paine sighed deeply, "look, years ago, that was normal behaviour for me, okay?" she said. "I told you- I'm different now."

"I don't buy it," said Rikku, shaking her head. "If you really don't care about each other at all- kiss."

"What?!"

"If you don't like each other it won't mean anything," said Rikku, shrugging. "I'll be able to tell, trust me."

Paine and Baralai exchanged a nervous glance.

"Come on, then," said Rikku. "It doesn't have to be big and sloppy or anything- just a normal kiss. If you really don't appear to have any feelings for each other, I'll leave off."

"Can I have that in writing?" said Baralai, and Paine nudged him irritably.

"I am not kissing you."

"Scared, Paine?" Rikku taunted.

"No," Paine snapped. "I just don't fancy throwing my first kiss away on someone I have lukewarm feelings for."

"Lukewarm?" said Rikku, raising an eyebrow, "'Lai's way hot and you know it, Painey. And, Baralai, you said yourself that Paine was beautiful! Surely you can sum up enough passion for one kiss?"

"You said I was beautiful?" said Paine, looking away and Baralai blushed a deep red.

"Uhm… yeah…"

"Focus people! Are you going to do it or what?"

Paine fidgeted a little, "but…"

"But nothing," said Rikku, jutting her chin out determinedly, "you're eighteen-years-old, if you're still waiting for your first kiss then I have no choice but to intervene!"

"Maybe I don't like people touching me," Paine huffed.

"This isn't 'people'- this is 'Lai," said Rikku, rolling her eyes.

Paine sighed, long and deep, "I'll tell you what- if you can get Gippal to lay off us as well, then we'll do it," she looked at Baralai, who nodded.

Rikku beamed, "I'll go get him!"

Baralai grabbed her elbow as she made to leave, "can't you just message him?"

"Nah! He has to see for himself!" said Rikku brightly and she scattered.

"I can't believe this…" Paine mumbled.

"If it helps," said Baralai, shrugging, "you can have my first kiss too."

Paine raised an eyebrow, "you?"

"Yeah," said Baralai, a little embarrassed, "is that surprising?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"What?"

"In the eyes of… some girls… you're pretty, uhm, well, hot."

"Thank… you…?"

"That was a compliment," Paine clarified and he nodded.

"Back!" Rikku giggled, bursting through the door, followed by Gippal.

"This I gotta see!" he laughed as the both of them sat down next to Paine, 'Lai and Vidina. "Paine and 'Lai's first kisses!"

"Baralai too???" said Rikku, eyes bugging. "You're both nuts!"

Baralai and Paine glared at her huffily before turning to each other. Paine's gaze softened involuntarily and, awkwardly, she leaned forward a little before falling back suddenly and scampering away.

"What's wrong?" asked Rikku, blinking.

Paine stared at the floor, eyes wide.

"Paine?" said Baralai.

"I'm fine…" said Paine quickly. "Just give me a minute."

Rikku, Gippal and Baralai watched as her laboured breathing calmed a little and Vidina, slapped her on the back, most likely thinking that she was choking.

"It's just… the closeness."

"Do you want to give up, or forfeit and condemn yourself to a life with us bugging you and Vidina singing his songs?" asked Gippal, in a way that was probably supposed to be supportive but came out more threatening than anything.

"I said I'd do it and I will," Paine barked, and this time she closed her eyes as she leaned forward, trying to pretend that there was no one there.

But her eyes snapped open as she found Baralai's lips on hers. She hadn't been expecting them to be so warm… and not only that… the touch sent a sort of electric heat throughout her entire body- a heat that had nothing to do with the unbearable weather on Besaid. Baralai's hand came up to touch her cheek gently and her mouth opened of its own accord.

'Stop it,' Paine begged herself, 'you know that Rikku and Gippal are going to get the wrong idea if you keep- oh Yevon… what if it's not the wrong idea…?!'

Paine tore her mouth away quickly and evaded the eyes of her friends. "Happy?" she mumbled.

"You looked happy," said Rikku, grinning.

"You're imagining things," said Paine, giving her a hard look. "I took absolutely no pleasure in kissing him, okay? To be completely honest, the whole touching thing scares me- will you leave me alone now?!"

"Baralai liked it too," said Gippal, grinning.

"Leave off, guys!" Baralai huffed, "you promised."

"No," said Rikku, "we said 'if you really don't appear to have any feelings for each other' and, guys, you seriously looked like you did."

"You mean I kissed him for nothing?" said Paine, trying to silently cool the heat that still coursed through her veins at his touch.

"Uhm, no," said Rikku. "Now you both know how you feel about each other!"

"But you're wrong," said Paine determinedly. "I don't like him! And Baralai doesn't like me!" She sighed deeply, "you morons! Let's go, 'Lai."

With that, Paine stood, leaving Vidina with Gippal and Rikku and she and Baralai prepared to leave.

"Pay love Lai," said Vidina as they reached the door. "Lai love Pay. Love good- good, good, good."

Paine just shook her head, fighting back tears for some strange and mysterious reason, before leaving with Baralai.

Who meant absolutely nothing to her.

Really.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Don't worry about Rikku," said Paine determinedly as she and Baralai walked along the beach a little afterwards- well, actually, Baralai walked, Paine stormed. "She's been trying to set me up with someone ever since I met her!"

"I'm not worried," said Baralai, shrugging, but Paine wasn't done.

"When will she just give it up?!"

Feeling that it was better to just let her rant for a while, Baralai nodded silently.

"I mean," she said, petering out a little, "I don't think that I'm… you know, in love with you…"

"No, of course not, don't worry," said Baralai, smiling half-heartedly. "It's just Rikku and Gippal being stupid."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right. Thank you… nothing personal, Baralai, I'm just a little… I'm not a very romantic sort of person…"

"Relax, Paine! I know!"

"Okay…"

"Why don't you calm down a little and we can go and get some lunch?" said Baralai and Paine smiled a little.

"Yeah… sorry, I was just little thrown off by… uhm, yeah, sure… sounds good." She smiled determinedly, then bit her lip, "I'll go and see if anyone else wants to come."

Baralai looked a little put out, but nodded, "I'll meet you on the Celsius."

"See you in ten minutes."

-

"Lunch?" Nhadala repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, I could eat."

Suddenly Rikku popped out of nowhere, "two seconds, Nadi? Please?"

Paine shrugged and Nhadala nodded, "okay- just two seconds."

She left, walking a few metres away to speak with Rikku in a hushed voice.

"Don't go," Rikku whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because if nobody else goes, it'll be just her and Baralai!"

"You're not trying to push them together again, are you?" Nhadala sighed.

"Just a little!" said Rikku, making a tiny space with the thumb and forefinger of her right hand, her eyes taking on a pleading look as Nhadala groaned.

"Look, Nadi, I saw how she kissed him-"

"She kissed him?!"

"Well, me and Gippy kind of arranged it… but still!" said Rikku, "it looked so right! And she was smiling and blushing and… and then she sort of… tore away- looking scared… but it was there! It was there!"

"Calm down, Rikku," Nhadala sighed, relenting. "I'll stay."

"Great! Help me warn the others?"

"Whatever."

Nhadala straightened a little and walked back towards Paine, "look, I'm sorry but there's been a problem with my dress back at the store- Rikku's taking me there in the Fahrenheit, so you can still use Celsius. Again, I'm really sorry."

Paine shrugged easily, "I'll go ask Lulu then, bye."

"Have you warned Lulu?" asked Nhadala, watching him go.

"I'll message Gippal," said Rikku quickly and she whipped out her communicator, explaining to him quickly.

Gippal: I'm nearby- give me two minutes!

-

"Lunch?" said Lulu, "I'm sorry, Kimahri needs to go back to Gagazet for today on urgent Ronso business and he asked Wakka and I to come- we have to catch the ferry, uhm, right now actually. I have to go. Be good, Vidina- Brother, Buddy, don't do anything stupid."

"We won't," said Buddy.

"We're thuh babeeseeters!" said Brother happily and Buddy nodded beside him.

"Bye, then."

-

"Yuna?"

"Wedding plans! Wedding plans!" the girl fussed, and Paine left.

-

"I'm busy with the plans for the SphereScreen," Shinra explained, shrugging.

"Hows it coming?"

"It should take about another day… uhm, like, today. Bye!"

-

"Sorry- I'm making some adjustments to this damned monkey suit," said Cid, holding him tux up grumpily.

"They call it a penguin suit," said Tidus, rolling his eyes before adding, "I'm helping."

"I don't care what you call it!" Cid huffed, "it just ain't natural!"

Paine sighed and left.

-

"Lunch?" said Ormi- close to last resort. "Wish I could, but Barkeep wants to show me and Logos this hypello club-thing- we're catching a ride with Nhadala and Rikku- I pretty sure Dona and Le Blanc are going too."

"Have you seen Nooj?"

"I think he just went to see Yuna."

"Thanks, bye!"

-

"Any luck?" asked Baralai as Paine walked onto the airship, alone.

"None!" Paine huffed, "everyone is busy!"

"I guess it's just us then."

"Yeah, I guess," said Paine, shrugging, "just…" she paused a little, eyes widening slightly, "…uhm, us..."

"Is that a problem?" asked Baralai, giving her an odd look.

"No, no problem," said Paine.

"You're still thinking about that kiss, aren't you?"

"Just a little," Paine agreed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," said Paine, and she sighed, "it was just one of Rikku's silly games… wasn't it?"

"I thought so," said Baralai. "Did you… did you feel anything? You know, like Rikku said?"

"It's not fair that Rikku can just mess us up like this," said Paine, folding her arms across her chest irritably and subtly ignoring the question.

Baralai, however, was not fooled, "Paine?"

"It wasn't unpleasant," said Paine and she climbed into the driver's seat.

Baralai got into the pod-thing beside her and nodded slowly, "just a little…"

"Awkweird?" Paine suggested.

"No, not 'awkweird'," said Baralai, "just… different."

"I don't understand what you mean," said Paine, staring straight ahead as she started up the Celsius.

"I mean that… well, what you said exactly: it wasn't unpleasant."

"And if it were to happen again?"

"Wha?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…"

"If there was any truth behind Rikku's words?"

"Yes."

"Do you think there is?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like there to be?"

Paine shook her head, "I'm so confused, I just don't know!"

"Rikku's made a mess of things, hasn't she?"

"Again…"

"Well, look, Paine, nothing has to change. I'm still me and you're still you- we can make things go back the way they were."

Paine smiled at the look on his face and nodded, "good… thankyou."

"So how about the wedding, huh?" said Baralai, grinning as he changed the subject.

"I swear," said Paine, "if they make me wear that dress in public, I'll die."

"It can't be that bad," said Baralai, laughing.

Paine prepared the airship for landing in Bevelle and raised an eyebrow, "it's terrible!"

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't," she said, "but you'll be surprised on Thursday."

"Four days until the wedding."

"Yuna's frantic," said Paine. "I'm learning to stay away from her or risk getting dragged into the preparations."

"It looks like everyone booked themselves up for the same reason."

"Poor Nhadala, she's gone to Luca to get her dress refitted or something."

"Ouch… well, if it helps, my suit isn't much better."

Getting out of her seat as the Celsius touched down, Paine laughed a little, "I can't wait to see."

"Meanie."

"Don't you forget it."

"So where do you want to go?"

Paine shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Then I'll choose," said Baralai, grinning evilly.

"On second thought, I will," said Paine quickly.

"_Nope. Nope." Said Baralai, "you passed the decision onto me already. _I'm _choosing where we eat."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Paine? Are you back yet?" called Gippal, walking into Paine's room in the temple. "No…? Wow, I guess Paine and 'Lai are having a good time- it's 5:30 already… hey, what's this?" he bent down to pick up a tiny sphere. "Huh? It's already on? I'd better turn it off… and stop talking to myself."

But half a second before his hand reached the switch, he realised what it was and drew back.

Paine's Respect Points.

"Oh Unholy Fuck! She must have dropped it!"

Eagerly, he found his own name, hoping that Paine had been exaggerating about how low his score was- she hadn't. Minus thirty… ouch.

"Brother: -78… Rikku: -34… Le Blanc: 12!!! How the fuck did she get more than me?!" A little huffily, Gippal went on reading down the list, "Cid: 23… Vidina: 20… great! The baby has more than me! Hmph… skip to the top… Baralai? 105???????????? Oh for the love of the fayth, wait 'till I tell him! Oh! But Riks first!" he stuck his head out the door and saw Nhadala passing- they were back from Bevelle already, he guessed. "Hey, Nadi!" he called and she looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Riks?"

"Rikku? I think she went to Bevelle- a place called Beyond Benevolence- to spy on Paine and Baralai- like it's any of her business. Hmph! Its an envasion of privacy-!"

"Thanks, Nadi! Beyond Benevolence is the only thing I need to hear!"

-

Baralai had taken Paine to what had seemed like a perfectly normal quiet little café… but the moment the clock struck seven- which it did because neither Paine nor Baralai were organised enough to wear watches- people started pouring in and the loud music started.

Beyond Benevolence could be considered a club any time past seven o'clock.

"Oh, Fayth," said Paine, looking up at said clock and standing, "the time… let's get back."

"No way, Paine," said Baralai, grinning. "Did you think I didn't know about this place? We're gonna go dance!"

"I hate dancing!" Paine huffed. "And I hate this song. And I hate clubs. And I hate-"

"I get the picture, Paine- out by midnight or your dressphere disappears, gotcha!"

"We are staying nowhere near midnight!" said Paine, sighing a little as she allowed herself to be half-dragged, half-led onto the dancefloor.

When she'd dropped the fame and glamour for life as a warrior this had been one thing she hadn't missed- the press of sweaty bodies, bathed in fluorescent lights, where anyone not intoxicated was either the police or the neighbours, both trying in vein to break up the party.

But it turns out that Baralai was just stalling.

"Okay, folks! It's time for KARAOKE! Any volunteers?!"

Paine laughed, a little looser now, "what kind of fool would readily admit themselves to such a thing? Never in a thousand years would I-"

"Paine!" Baralai called out. "Paine'll do it!"

Spotlights searched the room and finally fell on Baralai and the guy on stage laughed, "well if it isn't the Praetor of New Yevon! Who did you want to volunteer?"

Baralai grabbed Paine's shoulders and shoved her in front of him, "my friend Paine!"

The guy on stage baulked, "we've got a star in our midst tonight, folks! It's been years but here she is- PAINE KELLER!"

"For fuck's sake, Baralai!" snapped Paine, rounding on him. "Did you pay no attention to my open mockery?"

But the crowd was cheering and Paine found herself being pushed forwards onto the stage, stumbling a little as Baralai pulled her up the stairs. Paine tore her arm away and sighed, "I hate you, 'Lai."

"I know ya do, Painey- make me proud."

Paine glared at him and turned towards the audience. She'd sung in front of a crowd before, much larger ones too, but that'd been many years ago now.

Unbeknownst to her, Baralai had taken out a sphere and began filming the warrior girl on stage as she drew her songstress dressphere out of her pocket and changed.

"Now," said the host, "what'll you be singing for us tonight?"

"What back up tracks have you got?" asked Paine, trying very hard not to sound bitter.

"Well I could tell you," said the host "but I've got a better idea- why don't we ask the audience?"

The crowd roared and a list of songs was projected onto the wall behind them both. People started yelling out their favourites and the host picked out the loudest one, "so, Paine, do you know this song?"

Paine nodded. Everybody knew it around here.

She felt the microphone being pressed into her hands and searched for Baralai as the music started.

"_Everybody's looking for that something _

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places _

Places you never knew it could be"

There he was, standing a little way off, filming a sphere. Oh. So it was a performance he wanted?

"_Some find it in the face of their children _

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

Who can deny the joy it brings 

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings"_

He grinned at her, waving and Paine waved back, a small smile on her face.

"_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

You'll find it in the words of others

A simple line can make you laugh or cry"

"_You'll find it in the deepest friendship _

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means _

_You've found that special thing_

You're flying without wings"

That much was true- if anyone could make Paine laugh it was her friends, and cry as well, though she'd never admit it, and want to pummel them into the ground… but that didn't exactly fit with the song.

"_So impossible as they may seem _

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_Cos who's to know which one you let go _

Would have made you complete."

"_Well for me it's waking up beside you _

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you _

In any given time or place."

Love… why is every other song about love? What is wrong with being single? 'Stop **thinking**, Paine…'

"_It's little things that only I know _

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings _

_Cos you're my special thing _

_I'm flying without wings"_

'_Rikku would die to be here,' _Paine thought, smiling a little at the idea. _"Maybe if she was I wouldn't have to sing this ridiculously high…'_

_And you're the place my life begins _

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings _

_And that's the joy you bring _

I'm flying without wings." 

'_Okay,' _Paine thought now. _'The song's over. If Baralai tries to stop me leaving this place now, I'll scream.'_

"Wasn't that something, ladies and gentlemen?" said the guy with the microphone and the fake accent and the audience yelled some more.

'_Don't their voices get sore?' _thought Paine, sighing inwardly as she let a hollow grin pass over her face for the crowd's sake. Eventually, the applause and screaming quietened a little and she made her way down the stairs, but the first person she recognised nearby wasn't Baralai.

It was Rikku.

Glared, Paine placed her hands on her hips, "Rikku, a meteorite must have fallen from the Heavens and flattened Besaid because I _know_ you ain't spying on me!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was really getting late now and Paine was ready to leave when she saw Gippal.

"You're here too?"

"I'm looking for Rikku," he said, "have you seen her?"

"I think she's dancing with Baralai."

"Why?"

Paine shrugged coolly, "I think I'm supposed to be jealous."

"Oh… are you?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I hate dancing," said Paine.

"I mean about her dancing with Baralai."

"Why should I be?" asked Paine and then, seeing the look on Gippal's face, she groaned, "not this again! I swear, Gippal, you and Rikku are only making things worse."

"Huh? How?" asked Gippal, then he frowned, "you're still wondering what it was you felt, aren't you?"

"I didn't feel anything when he kissed me," Paine muttered.

"Why can't you see what everybody else sees?!" Gippal froze, "oh, Yevon! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Come with me!"

"Where are we going?" Paine huffed as Gippal dragged her out onto the dark street.

"The temple!"

"Why?"

"The old Crimson records!"

"Why would you want to look at them?" asked Paine.

"To shove your feelings in your face," said Gippal and they walked into the temple, to the record room.

"But I was the recorder," said Paine, "there won't be any of me."

"Heh," said Gippal, "we kinda… uhm… stole your sphere recorder when you weren't looking… a lot…"

Paine her eyes, "fine, what did you want to show me?"

"Uhm… let's see…" Gippal pulled out a bunch of boxes and went through them. "Filmed by you… you… you… you… Nooj? Nah, he's boring… you… you… Baralai! Here, let's watch this!"

"It's probably just some boring training session," said Paine, rolling her eyes.

"Nup, can't be," said Gippal, "you were forced to film all of them. This one's gotta just be us hanging about, right?"

"I guess…"

Gippal switched it on and watch as it began to play.

-

**Baralai Sphere 1**

The sphere is lying on the ground…

"Guess Paine dropped this," said Baralai, reaching over to pick it up, "I'll go give it back."

Gippal tried to sit up but fell back on his pallet, exhausted, "you do that, man."

-

"In my defense," said Gippal, waving his arms, "that was after that one battle with the Omega Weapon!"

"Everyone else managed to stay awake," said Paine and Gippal huffed a little, turning the sphere back on.

-

**Baralai Sphere 1 continued**

Baralai filmed the surroundings as he walked out of the tent- the Calm Lands…

"Hey," said Baralai to himself, "this filming thing is kinda fun."

Eventually, Paine appeared in the picture and Baralai zoomed in. She was standing in the Travel Agency, talking to a little girl in pigtails who wouldn't leave her alone. The sphere zoomed in further on her face and stayed there for a very long time before travelling down her body and up again- Paine, still completely ignorant as the sphere returned to her face, turned to leave and saw Baralai.

"It's that my sphere?"

"Uhh, yeah," came Baralai's voice, "I was just returning it."

"Why's it turned on?"

"Oh, uhm… I was just… uhm… you know what? I have no idea!"

Paine gave him an odd look and the sphere went black.

**End Baralai Sphere 1**

-

"Your point?" said Paine.

"Uhm, hello?" said Gippal "he wasted like ten minutes of footage staring at you!"

"I'm sure it was just his mind being elsewhere- or weariness, we were all tired, remember?"

Gippal groaned and rolled his eyes, "take two! Paine… Paine… Paine… Nooj… Me… hey! Me! Can we watch it?! It might be funny! I'm a great recorder!"

Paine gave a sort of amused huff and nodded.

-

**Gippal Sphere 1**

"Hallo and welcome to the Gippal and Riks show!" said Gippal, who obviously had the camera propped up on something because it showed him sitting on a chair in the Travel Agency next to Rikku, who was, coincidentally, visiting.

-

"Ohmiyevon! I love the Gippal and Riks show!" Gippal exclaimed, his own audience.

Paine raised an eyebrow, half amused and half embarrassed to be breathing the same air as him.

-

**Gippal Sphere 1 Continued**

"We're here today to discuss an important theory on the sex life of the Crimson Squad's finest reporter-"

-

"You know what," said Gippal, snatching up the sphere and turning it off quickly, "that was a really bad episode that should never ever be seen again... ever."

Paine rolled her eyes, like she had wanted to listen to Gippal and Rikku prattle on about her nonexistent relationship with Baralai anyway. "I'm waiting? What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Let's try this one!"

-

**Baralai Sphere 2**

"Hey, guys!" said Baralai, laughing playfully as he zoomed in on his friends in the boys' tent- they had decided on the first night to be heroes and let Paine have the other tent to herself, so it was only them inside.

Nooj looked up from where he sat, shining his sword, slightly amused but mostly annoyed.

Gippal grabbed the camera and turned it on him, "heya!" he said, dancing out of Baralai's reach and out into the night air.

"Hey! Give that back!" said Baralai, also getting up and following him out.

Gippal darted away and Baralai chased after him. After a while they came to the Cavern of the Fayth.

"Dude, this place is creeeeeeeeeepy," said Gippal, grinning and pausing only for a moment before dancing right in.

Baralai groaned and went in after him, "Gippal! Give Paine's sphere back, right now!"

"Well how come you had it?" said Gippal.

"I asked if I could borrow it!" said Baralai defensively.

"Did she say yes?"

"No…"

"Then it doesn't count."

"Will you just give it back, Gips? Paine'll kill me if I break it."

Gippal just sat down, "nah, Paine's cool- she'll leave a nasty bruise but she won't kill you."

"Gee thanks, man..."

Gippal laughed, "so what do you think of her?"

"I like her. She seems nice," said Baralai, shrugging.

"Nice? Try ice! Must be something else you like about her then…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think she's hot?"

"Hey!"

"What?!"

"I just hate that expression- it's demeaning."

"Yup, you've definitely got yourself a crush," said Gippal, grinning, "a big one, too, by the sound ofit!"

"Shut up- we have more important things to be worried about at the moment."

"Buuuuuuuut you like her, right?"

"She… I…" Baralai took a deep breath, "we've only known each other a few weeks…"

"Weeks- months- years- what does it matter? Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yes," said Baralai, "I've just never experienced it."

"One day, when you marry Paine and I'm leading a powerful Crusader chapter, I'm going to tell Paine that you liked her ever since the Crimson Squad day and she going to kill you for telling me before you told her."

"Two problems with that Gippal, I don't like her and I'm not marrying her!"

He reached over grumpily, grabbed the sphere and shut it off.

**End Baralai Sphere 2**

-

"Fayth," said Paine, "is that how we sound when you bug us about each other?"

"Exactly," said Gippal. "Wanna see another sphere?"

Paine shook her head and stood, "I'm going home. Home to… think."

"Huh?"

"I have an apartment in Bevelle," she scribbled down the address, "you guys probably won't leave 'till tomorrow, knowing Rikku at a party, so come find me when you're ready to leave."

"Uhm… okay?"

Paine nodded deeply and left.

Fayth help me… he-he **can't** like me!

What if he does…

Fayth! I am in way over my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They left Bevelle the next morning only to be greeted on Besaid by a pre-marital and frantic Yuna who was convinced that everyone had to up and go back to Luca just because she needed to pick up some more spheres.

"Okay, Yunie! Okay! Who's taping the wedding?"

"I'll do it!" said Paine immediately but Rikku tutted and shook her head.

"No you won't, Painey! You're a bridesmaid! I'll get someone else to do it… how about… Shelinda! Oh! She'd love to do it! She's coming, right?"

"Of course she's invited," said Yuna, scrolling through the extensive guest list in her mind.

"Good! She should be in Luca, we'll ask her when we get there."

"Everyone else is meeting us on Besaid tomorrow, right?" said Tidus and Yuna nodded.

"We have to pick up Lucil on the way back today, though- she's off training in Zanarkand and can't get a ride," Nhadala pitched in.

"No one forget, okay?" Yuna fussed.

"We won't," said Rikku, "Painey'll add it to the list right away- won't you, Paine?"

"It's all there."

"See, Yunie? Nothing to worry about!"

"I am calm. I am calm. I am calm. IamcalmIamcalmIamcalmIamcalmIamcalmIamcalm."

"You work on that, Yuna," said Paine, rolling her eyes, "I'll be in the cabin."

"I'll come with," said Baralai and Paine sighed inwardly.

"Whatever."

They took the elevator to the cabin in relative silence and Paine sat down at the bar, taking a drink from Barkeep's outstretched hand.

"So what's up?" asked Paine, turning her full attention on Baralai as he sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you follow me?"

Baralai shrugged, "is that a problem?"

"No, but it is a question and it requires an answer," said Paine.

"When did I ever need a reason to talk to you? You're my best friend."

Paine's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Not the answer you were looking for?" said Baralai, watching her closely. "I don't get what you want me to say, Paine."

"Neither do I," Paine admitted.

Baralai chuckled and Paine gave him an odd look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny."

"No, tell me," said Paine, a little put out, "I want to laugh too!"

Baralai just laughed harder and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Paine glared as the door shut, shouting "FREAK!" to the empty lounge.

There were a few moments of silence.

Then Barkeep started laughing and Paine punched him out.

"Grumpy much?" said Rikku, from the door.

"No!" Paine huffed.

"Lighten up! The wedding's tomorrow! Yuna'll be heartbroken if you don't look happy!"

Paine rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"You are just begging to lose Respect Points," said Rikku, huffing.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Rikku, "Respect Points- I got Shinra to make me one of those machina things."

Paine glared and reached for her own… only to find that it wasn't there, "Rikku! Where's my machina?!"

"I swear I don't have it!" Rikku squealed, hiding under her hands and Paine knew she wasn't lying.

"Then who does?"

"Uhm…?"

"Rikku, do you know something?" Paine hissed.

"Maybe a little," squeaked Rikku.

"Rikku! Where is it! Tell me now!" said Paine, grabbing Rikku's ear and tweaking it painfully.

"Okay! Okay! Gippal's got it!"

Paine baulked, "you… URGH! E'mm taym fedr oui mydan, pedlr!"

"Just don't hurt me!"

Paine glared and stalked off.

-

"Gippal! Frana dra vilg ec so sylrehy?!"

"Machina?!" said Gippal, cowering behind Baralai. "What machina?! I don't have your machina!"

"You've stolen my Respect Points machina!" Paine snapped, banging her fist against the wall before rounding on him.

"You did what?!" said Lulu, walking over and glaring as hard as Paine, "that's a total invasion of privacy- how many points do I have???"

"As of now?" said Paine, glowering, "I'd say, like, 75."

"Is that good?" asked Lulu.

"It's better than this tuhda hyddir dniuw on –40," said Paine, kicking Gippal in the shins.

"What!?!?!"

"Give it back without a fight and I'll make it –35."

"How about –30?"

"Gippal- there is no room for negotiation!" Paine snapped, "give it back this instant, or go down to –100 and prepare for the hurt!"

Gippal forked it over miserably, then he brightened, "but I still know the scores- I'm unstoppable!"

Paine glared, "if you tell anyone-!"

"But that's not fair," said Baralai, "you told Gippal his score and you told Lulu and Rikku says she's on –34… why won't you tell me?"

"Do you want to end up as low as Gippal and Brother?"

"No… I guess not…"

"Well, you know what?" said Gippal. "I don't care anymore- you already have 0 respect for me- going into the minuses doesn't mean anything to me."

'If you dare," Paine hissed.

"Baralai, you're at the top of Paine's list."

Baralai froze, then forced himself to shrug it off, "so what?" he said and Paine smiled at him gratefully. "Like that means anything- it just means that I don't go around purposely getting on her nerves like you and Rikku."

"Right," said Paine, "and I'll remind you that Kimahri places second, at 94."

"Baralai got more than 94 and I have 75?" said Lulu, a little put out.

"You just lost some," Paine informed her, "a lot, actually."

"Shit…"

"How many do I have, then?" asked Baralai, clamping a hand over Gippal's mouth and staring straight at Paine.

"105," she told him and watched his grin grow wider. "But at the rate you're losing them," she was quick to add, "they'll all be gone in a couple of days."

"Not if I'm extra-specially good, right?" said Baralai, nudging her.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the little things I take points off for," said Paine, raising an eyebrow. "For example, I just took 50 off you for nudging me."

"What?!"

"Jokes," said Paine, rolling her eyes. "Now, if either of you ever touch this again, that's minus 1000 points, gottit?"

"YES, MA'AM!"

Paine bonked Gippal upside the back of his head with her palm and walked off.

"Painey like 'Lai. Painey likes 'Lai." Rikku sang brightly, jumping out from nowhere in particular as Paine walked towards the lounge.

"Shut the fuck up- I do not."

"Bet you do."

"Bet I don't."

"Bet you do."

"Bet I don't."

"Bet you do."

"Bet I don't."

"I bet you kiss him by midnight tomorrow- 200 gil."

"Bet I don't," said Paine again, chuckling a little.

"Ha! I'll be the one laughing tomorrow- when I come into some ve-ry easy money."

"Rikku, in case you've forgotten: I went eighteen years without kissing anybody- do you really think that I'll cave and kiss someone I'm not even mildly attracted to just because you bet I would?"

_Rikku raised one eyebrow and laughed, "uhm, _yeah_- duh!"_


	12. WHOOPSIES! Repost!

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Okay, a little bit of depressiveness (and, yes, that is a word) in this chapter but I've got something good planned for the next one! It's a cute little scene I've had in my head for a while now and I can't wait to put it in!!!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**Chapter 12**

"So Rikku," said Paine, as she headed to bed that night, "how many Respect Points do I have?"

"Well, let's see: that's minus five for pestering me…" said Rikku in a dead-on imitation of Paine.

"Please," said Paine, rolling her eyes, "I only asked because I knew you wouldn't really mind."

"True… You're on 89."

"Fair enough," said Paine, "what am I skipping out on?"

"Uhm… you make fun of me- a lot?"

"Again, true- but you make fun of me."

"Which is why I'm on –34, right?"

"Pretty much."

"But I'm not worried," said Rikku, smiling, "because I know you like me anyway- you can't trust me and you don't respect me… but you like me."

Paine nodded, "yeah. Of course."

"But, you know, that's why you and Baralai are so cute together," Rikku went on, perhaps unwisely, "you both care for each other so much… you'd trust him with pretty much anything right? I mean… he knows more about you than most people and you know he'd be devastated if anything happened to you."

"He'd be upset if something happened to any of us," Paine pointed out.

"Paine… don't you see him sometimes and just want to hold him? And to hear him telling you that he loves you? Don't you ever feel that being with him makes you… I don't know… complete?"

Paine gave her an odd look, "what?"

"It's how I feel about Gippal," said Rikku, blushing, "and how Yuna feels about Tidus and what you feel about Baralai."

"It's fanciful rubbish…"

"And when he kissed you," said Rikku, managing to catch Paine's eye, "a sort of electric heat?" she saw Paine's crimson eyes spark in recognition. "You were scared by it… why?"

"I'm just not that sort of person anymore," said Paine. "I've loved and lost… now I'm done with all that."

"You…?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"Okay, a very very long time ago I might have possibly had the tiniest little crush on Baralai," said Paine, rolling her eyes, "he went off to join the Crimson Squad and I followed him, as a warrior more than as a friend. We knew everything had to change… but they wouldn't let me join the Squad anyway- I was a girl, after all. I joined as a recorder instead and I pulled a few strings to lump myself with Baralai's group- on a probation of sorts. I don't know… maybe I hoped back then that… I just don't know…" Paine sighed a little. "We had our first mission, which involved a demon sword- think of Shuyin, it possessed people, kind of like that. If I did well enough, I'd be part of the team permanently. The demon sword? It's the one I use now. But back then, no one could control it. It took over Baralai during our fight and he ran into the ruins- trying to fight against it… trying to isolate himself from us… to… protect us. He yelled for us to stay away but I had to follow. Baralai struck me, not quite lethally… then I saw him struggling against the demon sword's control again… he cried out… and he stabbed himself in the chest."

"Paine…"

But Paine couldn't stop now. The words just kept coming. She knew she wouldn't rest now until every hidden torment was dragged to the surface.

"I was paralysed- losing blood quickly… all of a sudden I was on the ground without knowing how I'd gotten there… I didn't know where Nooj and Gippal were- all I could think was that Baralai was lying only a few feet away- bleeding like hell. There was a time when the blood pooling around us both grew so great that our bloods mingled… I feared the very worst and I swore that if both of us got out of there alive I'd pay more attention… I'd become a better warrior… I'd take my job as a recorder more seriously… all this I promised, and more… just if we could both get out alive…but… but most importantly, I vowed that I'd never let anyone come to mean so very much to mean again… I distanced myself from Baralai- from everyone. I was waiting there for what seemed like forever… I couldn't move… I could only think, and pray to a god that didn't exist… You have no idea about the pain… just lying there, knowing that he was beside me, suffering, dying, with no one to help him… In the end, I was allowed to stay with the Squad- Nooj and Gippal managed to convince the crusaders in charge that I had saved Baralai. The spheres had been conveniently destroyed… Everything turned out okay. It was a week or so before we could fight again, but we lived. Still, I did not forget my promise." Paine took a deep breath, "I was scared and desperate, Rikku. I didn't want to be in a position like that again. I still don't… and the dreams, Rikku…three years' worth of tortured dreams…"

Rikku hugged her friend silently, perhaps judging that that now was not the time for words. Paine sat perfectly still on the edge of her bed, eyes dry but sore and red, waiting for the ache in her chest to subside.

"I… I'm sorry, Paine," said Rikku eventually, "but you've got to believe it- no matter what bad things… welll… its worth it… trust me- being with Baralai would be worth all those memories and more! I know it!"

Paine just shook her head.

"Paine, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone," Rikku paused for a moment. "On Yuna's pilgrimage… there was a guardian, called Auron."

"The legendary guardian."

"Yeah, him," said Rikku, looking pained. "He was an unsent… it figures, right? My first love- an unsent," she gave a bitter laugh.

"You and Sir Auron?"

"He told me about him being an unsent before everyone else knew… but I couldn't help it- I loved him. And it only hurt more, denying it. Sure, he died… but what time we had together wasn't at all ill spent." Rikku smiled a little, "and now, almost three years later… I think I… think I love Gippal…" she blushed deeply. "But I will always remember Auron. I can't forget- don't want to forget… he was, and always will be, a part of me, you know? He's part of what made me who I am now- just like that demon sword is a part of you… and Baralai… Baralai's the best part. Enjoy it while you can, okay?"

"Rikku, it's late," said Paine, sphere-changing into her nightgown and turning her head away a little, "I'm tired… and Yuna's wedding's tomorrow. Go and recharge your pep or something."

A little put out, Rikku nodded, "okay," she said. "And, Paine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you talked to me- and I'm sorry about what happened in the Crimson Squad."

"Plus thirty respect points, Rikku."

Rikku smiled softly and left, leaving Paine to yawn, roll over and spend the next eight hours awake and contemplating what she had said.

-

"Hey, Paine! Up and at 'em! Yunie's frantic! We're counting on you to be the mature one, okay?!" Rikku squealed, bounding into Paine's room, she seemed shocked when she saw that Paine was already awake. "Aww! Paine! You woke up early for Yunie's wedding! I'm so proud of you!"

Paine shrugged silently.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Paine just shook her head.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Paine gave her an odd look, then nodded, running a hand through her hair as she stood, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Paine grinned shakily, "it's Yuna's wedding day- we have to smile, right?"

"Right!" Rikku exclaimed, giggling. "You wanna come see the Sphere Screen Shinra set up on the beach for the reception?"

"It's ready?" said Paine.

"Uh-huh! Everything's good to go!" said Rikku, clapping her hands. "The wedding starts at three, then the reception at six until late."

"What time is it?"

"Uhm… when I left my room it was ten thirty, all ready."

Paine nodded, "what's first on the agenda?"

"Lulu needs us to babysit while she and Wakka help the people arriving on the island- you up for it?"

"Fine- but if he starts singing again I'm out."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "have we not already established that you are head over heels in love with Baralai?"

"No," said Paine, giving her a sharp look, "we have not. I said that I might have once had a tiny crush on him."

"Which in Paine-Speak means that you're passionately and violently in love and you're afraid of getting hurt again- typical soap opera, right?"

"Since when can anything I say be translated as 'passionately and violently in love'?" asked Paine, raising an eyebrow.

"Since forever," said Rikku, nudging her. "Don't forget our bet, will you?"

"Oh yes, because I'm really likely to just walk up to Baralai and kiss him," said Paine.

"Yeaaah," said Rikku and she flinched under Paine's glare. "Look, trust me, this'll be 200 gil you'll be glad to pay."

"Me? You mean you," said Paine, "I have more self-control than that."

_Rikku didn't reply but her look said it all- _you'll see. I swear, you'll see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The nearer the wedding drew, the worse Yuna became- fretting about details that had been settled months in advance- and the more desperately Rikku tried to pull things together.

"What am I supposed to do with your floppy grey hair, Paine?" she asked cynically, standing over Paine and looking in the vanity mirror before them both.

Paine crossed her legs, seeming bored, "it's not grey," she muttered, "I'm only a year older than you… one year younger than Yuna."

"So?" said Rikku, "that doesn't change the colour!

Rolling her eyes, Paine kicked the nearest shin, which just happened to be Yuna's, "Yuna," she said, "silver or grey?"

"Lilac, now stop fussing mum!" Yuna mumbled absently, "dad will be fine… Heavens above! Where's the kitten?!"

"Lulu!" Rikku called loudly.

"I am standing right here you know," said Lulu irritably, coming over from the other side of the room where she had been helping Nhadala with her dress.

"Yunie's cracked!"

"Heeeeeeeeey, kitty! Heeeeeeey, kitty kitty!"

"Definitely cracked," Paine remarked dryly.

"I'll take her back with me and get her something to drink," said Lulu kindly.

Paine nodded silently.

"Wait!" said Rikku, looking up suddenly, "before you go- what colour is Paine's hair?"

"Grey?"

Paine glared huffily.

"HA! Bye then, Lulu. See ya, Crackpot."

"Rikku?" called Nhadala, "can you help me with this strap?"

"No problem!" said Rikku brightly, "so what do you think? Paine's hair, I mean- silver or grey."

"Uhm… grey?"

Rikku might have boasted her triumph but there was a short, crisp knock at the door.

"Come in!" Rikku called loudly and Baralai stepped in.

"Is everything goin all right? Tidus sent me since he's not allowed to see the bride before the wedding and all…"

"Yuna cracked," said Rikku easily, "but we sent her off with Lulu."

"Eh… what…?"

Paine rolled her eyes, "tell Tidus that everything's under control.

Baralai nodded, clearly relieved that he didn't have to tell the nervous blitzer that his fiancée had lost it.

"Wait," said Rikku, looking at Paine pointedly, "hang on a second- what colour do you think Paine's hair is?

Baralai gave her an odd look, "what? But she's standing right there."

"Just answer the question," said Rikku.

Baralai shrugged and turned towards the door, "well, silver, of course," he said, and he left.

-

"Okay," whispered Yuna, checking her hair two hours later as Rikku adjusted her dress a little, "everything set- Iamnotfreakingnotfreakingnotfreaking."

"Deep breaths," Paine advised, opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Rikku has requested a vast amount of hair products from her cabin," said Paine miserably.

"Good luck with that."

"You too."

-

"Famm delgma sa tufh yht lymm sa bubc... you look beyond incredible, Paine…"

Paine stepped back to examine –coughadmirecough- herself in the full-length mirror that Rikku had been hogging for the majority of the day. Straightened out, her silver hair fell around her shoulders, curling inwards slightly at the tips. Her cheeks possessed the slightest amount of rouge and her lips, the tiniest smudge of gloss. Paine had given Rikku clear instructions and limitations on make up and it seemed that most of them had been met- to her vast and overwhelming relief.

"You look hot," said Nhadala, nodding appreciatively before going back to whatever buckle or clasp was bothering her now.

"Two minutes guys, then we have to go," said Paine, shrugging it off.

"Excited, Yunie?" Rikku squealed.

"As hell!" said Yuna, her breathing quickening a little.

Paine ran over the wedding's plan in her mind: First Lulu and Wakka would walk down the aisle as the Best Man and Maid of Honour, then the bridesmaids and groomsmen- Rikku and Gippal, Nooj and Le Blanc, Dona and Barthello, her and Baralai, Nhadala and Brother- and then Kimahri, Buddy, Ormi and Cid, who had been unable to find themselves girls to walk down the aisle with… and Shinra and Vidina as dual ring bearers. They would go through the ceremony they had practised so many times with Baralai as the priest and then everyone would move from the temple to the beach for the party…

"Everybody ready?" asked Lulu, poking her head in the door.

"Yunie?"

"I'm ready!" Yuna exclaimed determinedly.

"Right on!"

-

Paine joined the procession and linked arms with Baralai dutifully. She didn't know why he had to walk down the aisle as a groomsman since he was also the priest but she suspected that Rikku had had something to do with it.

"Paine, oui muug payidevim," Baralai whispered. (Paine, you look beautiful.)

Paine blushed a little, but angled her face a little to hide it, "fro yna oui cbaygehk eh Al Bhed?" she asked. (Why are you speaking in Al Bhed?)

"Palyica Dona ec eh vnuhd uv ic," said Baralai. (Because Dona is in front of us.)

"Cdibet kucceb..." (Stupid gossip…)

"Ruf syho desac tet Neggi ryja du yddylg ouin ryen pavuna ed cdnyekrdahat mega dryd?" (How many times did Rikku have to attack your hair before it straightened like that?)

"Was that an insult?!"

"Hush! This is a wedding!"

"You started it."

"You started it."

"No, you-"

But Baralai had the last word because half a moment later they were forced to part as Baralai went to assume his place beside Tidus as the priest.

The wedding march grew louder and Paine looked towards the door, where Yuna should have been standing… but wasn't.

"Where is she?" Tidus whispered to Baralai but Baralai didn't have an answer for him.

"Ooh!" Rikku mumbled, "come on, Painey, let's find her!"

"Just a short interval," Baralai assured everyone, then he and Lulu left too.

"I'll check the beach," said Rikku, "Lulu, you check the forest. Baralai, you check the Celsius. Paine, you check Yunie's house and around the village. One of us is bound to find her."

"And if not?" said Baralai.

"Then we meet back here in ten minutes, gottit?"

"Ten minutes," they chorused.

-

Yuna wasn't that hard to find, she was huddled behind her hut with the local dog, chewing her lip and looking around nervously.

"Here sits the summoner who defeated Sin," said Paine, sweeping her dress beneath her as she sat down on a random crate of fruits from Bevelle. "Frightened of her one true love but not of the greatest evils on Spira."

"You don't believe in true love," said Yuna, shaking her head, her voice a little choked. "You said it yourself when we were looking for Him…"

"I didn't mean that," said Paine, rolling her eyes, "if you really like him, then I have no quarrels with him either."

"I've waited so long for this," Yuna mumbled, "and now… I'm not sure if I can do it."

"What are you talking about, Yu?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what? Settling down?"

"No… Losing you guys," said Yuna sadly.

"You're kidding, right?" said Paine, kicking her in the shins and forcing her to look at her.

"Uhm…"

"Why would you lose us?"

"Well you and Rikku 're always moving around and I'm talking about starting a permanent home here…"

"What," said Paine, "you've never heard of a holiday? Besides, we'll visit. You'll be happy with him. I know you will."

"So do I…" said Yuna, smiling a little, "I really do love him…"

"And you won't be losing me and Riks- we won't let you! So- any more problems?"

"Just one."

"What is it?" said Paine.

"You and Baralai."

"Excuse me."

"You and Baralai," Yuna repeated.

"We don't have a problem," said Paine, looking away.

"Rikku told me about what happened between you in the Crimson Squad."

"The bitch…"

"Well it's kinda the same, isn't it?" said Yuna. "You're scared too."

"I'm not."

"You are," Yuna insisted, "but it's not us- you're afraid of losing yourself."

Paine stood, turning her back on Yuna, "come on," she said, "lover boy's waiting."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Paine stood, turning her back on Yuna, "come on," she said, "lover boy's waiting."

Yuna stood slowly, "I just wanted you to be happy Paine…"

"What the Hell?!" Paine's eyes widened, "you screwed up your wedding just so you could- could-"

"So I could prove to you that it's okay to be scared!" said Yuna, eyes glistening, "I know you're afraid… I'm a little nervous myself, right? But it doesn't mean that I love Tidus any less, and I think that you love Baralai a lot too."

Paine groaned and held a hand to her head, "look, can we just get back?"

Yuna linked arms with Paine and nodded solemnly, "let's go."

-

"Where was she?" asked Baralai as Paine returned with Yuna to their meeting place.

"Around," said Paine elusively, "anyhow, she's ready now. Start the wedding march."

"Uhm… we can't."

"Why not?" Paine's voice had gained an edge.

"The groom has… disappeared."

"What?!" cried Yuna, "where did he go?"

"I think he thinks that you don't want to marry him anymore…" said Baralai.

"Why would be think that?!"

"You did kind of run away first," said Rikku, her voice a little shaky.

"This time you've gone too far, Yuna," Paine hissed. "Look what you've done!"

Baralai, Rikku and Lulu exchanged confused glances.

"I'm sorry, Paine-"

"Shut up. Just, shut up. We're going to find your blitzer and you are never going to mention any of this again, got it?!"

"Yes, Paine…"

"Don't be so hard on her," said Lulu, put an arm around Yuna's slumped shoulders.

"She did this on purpose," said Paine, flipping her hair out of her eyes and smoothing out her dress with shaking hands, "she was trying… trying to tell me that it's okay to be scared- that I love Baralai even more… don't you see this whole thing was just one of her stupid ploys to stick us together! And now she's ruined her wedding and scared away her blitzer."

"Yuna," said Lulu, sighing, "don't cry. What you did was foolish, but it's done now. We'll just find Tidus and set everything back on track."

Paine paced a little and held a hand to her head, "right… Lulu, Baralai- check the Fahrenheit and the Celsius. I'll check the dock. We don't want him to leave the island."

"What about me?" asked Yuna softly.

"Search the island. If we hurry, we might just make it back onto your precious schedule."

"Are you mad, Paine?"

Baralai touched Paine's arm gently and shook his head. Paine sighed again, "no, I'm not mad," she said, "I just wish you hadn't."

Yuna smiled, "okay, thank you."

"Come on, people. Let's move."

-

**Paine's P.O.V.**

By the time the ceremony had ended and the newlyweds were leading the procession down to the beach, it was getting late. But time wasn't a factor in a Rikku-orientated party. Neither was sound pollution.

Oh for the love of Yevon! My poor abused ears!

This went on for several hours before the stereo turned off and the selection of music videos came on.

First was Le Blanc's concert as Yuna and she was looking very pleased with herself as she danced with Nooj. I stood to the side, watching Vidina while Lulu was dancing with Wakka.

I looked around and saw Baralai dancing with Captain Lucil a little way off and I waved as the dance ended. He grinned and walked towards us.

"Dance with 'Lai," said Vidina.

"Rikku," I muttered, rolling my eyes, used to it by now.

"Actually, I taught him that one," said Baralai, grinning. He took my hand, "so will you?"

I gave him a reproachful look, "I can't," I said, "I'm looking after Vidina."

"Here come the kid's parents."

He was right.

"I'll take him home now," said Lulu, picking him up.

Vidina yawned dutifully.

"I can keep looking after him," I said, but she shook her head.

"It's past his bed time anyway," she said and Wakka agreed.

I sighed as they both left, leaving me alone with Baralai. I wasn't scared, I told myself. Not like Yuna said. I just didn't like dancing.

"Please?" said Baralai and I nodded reluctantly.

"Alright."

-

**Baralai's P.O.V.**

The music began again and Paine looked over to the screen, tensing. There she was- it was her first concert.

"Ignore it," I whispered in her ear and she bit her lip.

It was a good memory, I know, but I think both of our hearts tweaked a little as that sphere played. It was so long ago. Everything was so perfect. She was "happy huggy Paine"…

I could feel Rikku and Gippal watching us from the side but I tried hard to ignore that too. All I wanted to see- all I wanted to feel- was Paine. Her soft, warm skin.

I buried my face in her hair, breathing in deeply, then kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful," I murmured. Paine shifted uncomfortably and I tilted her face up towards mine gently, "what's wrong?"

-

**Paine's P.O.V.**

My chest hurt. My breathing quickened. I felt like I was drowning. And I was scared.

Damn it all. I was scared…

'It's okay to be scared!'

Shut up, Yuna…

'I think you love Baralai a lot too.'

I said shut up!

'You're scared too… scared of losing yourself.'

Stupid memories!

I think some of my frustration showed on my face because Baralai seemed concerned. Stupid Baralai… this is all his fault.

"Paine?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

The closeness… it reminded me of that kiss in Lulu's hut. I was just as scared now but I found that I couldn't move. We'd stopped dancing. We just stood there, frozen in time, and in each other's embrace.

Fayth help me.

All these years of suffering… all those nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, haunted by images I didn't understand… I couldn't help but wonder if it was enough.

He watched me closely, searchingly, and his anxiety touched me in a way that nothing else could. I leaned my head against his shoulder gently and slid my arms back around his waist. I heard Rikku giggle in the background but refused to acknowledge it. Part of me was thinking 'Fayth! I shouldn't be enjoying his arms around me!' but the other part was thinking 'so what? I do!' Which to listen to…

Could it be that Yuna and Rikku –even Gippal- were right. And Vidina… Oh Fayth… no…

The song ended and Yuna's guests turned towards the sphere to see what was coming on next. But the sphere hadn't finished playing.

Crap… nobody told me that that was on the end of the sphere.

I pulled away from Baralai, embarrassed, as the sphere-Paine threw her arms around sphere-Baralai's neck.

I heard several 'awwwwww's- Yuna's high-pitched squeal among them- and I blushed, not something I was accustomed to.

Turning my head away, I waited for the next song to start and draw attention from Baralai and I… but it didn't. Rikku paused the sphere there.

"Let's take a short break," she said into a microphone, then she dropped it and ran off.

"Looks like love to me," I heard Lulu murmur as she passed, on her way back from settling Vidina into bed.

Thankfully, though, I don't think Baralai heard.

-

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Hehe! More of the party ta come, folks! Don't forget to drop a line or two on your way out!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rikku's P.O.V.**

Oh for the love of candyfloss! What are they doing? Paine and Baralai are just sitting there in the sand- talking. I just publicly broadcasted one of their most intimate moments and they can't even see it!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the italics but I'm just so frustrated!

"Still trying to get Baralai with Paine?"

"Huh, Nooj?" I said, turning around.

"I can help you."

"Yeah?" He handed me a sphere. "What's this?"

"A compilation of spheres I edited together for just such an occasion," said Nooj, the faintest trace of a smile on his face. "Have them watch it alone- all of it. Lock them in a room together if you have to. For tonight- just have fun."

"Hmph! I have a bet with Painey, okay, Nooj? It can't wait!"

"You'll risk missing the rest of the party," Nooj warned her, amused.

Rikku took a deep breath, "it's worth it. Will you help me lock them in Painey's room? On the Celsius, I mean."

"How are you going to convince them to get on board?"

"I was kind of hoping you had an idea…"

-

**Narrative P.O.V.**

"You left the cake on the airship?" said Paine, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, I know, I'm a ditz!" Rikku exclaimed, exasperated. "We stored it in your room- could you and Baralai go get it?"

"Why can't you?!"

"Because I'm partaying!" Rikku whined and Paine sighed.

"Fine, whatever."

"Coolness- everything's unlocked!"

Paine rolled her eyes and she and Baralai left.

-

"What? Where's the cake?" asked Paine, entering her room, confused, "and what's this sphere?"

The door shut quickly and Paine heard the lock click.

"I think we're supposed to watch it," said Baralai, noting Rikku's insane laughter outside the room.

Paine held a hand to her head, "whatever. How bad could it be, right?"

"Exactly."

The two of them sat down on the end of Paine's bed and Paine switched the sphere on.

-

**Nooj's Painalai Compilation**

**Scene 1: Macalania Lake**

(The camera is on the ground near Paine, who is lying on her back near the lake with her eyes closed.)

Baralai: (strides into view) Paine-!

Paine: Whatever it is- blame Gippal.

Baralai: He- you- someone stole my chocobo plush!

Paine: Okay, that was me.

Baralai: Well where is it?!

Paine: Chucked it in the lake.

Baralai: What?!

Paine: Jokes! For Yevon's sake! Jokes!

Baralai: (sits down next to Paine) Then where is it?

Paine: Relax- I've been keeping it from Gippal. He died and went to heaven when he found it.

Baralai: I'm doomed.

Paine: Yup. Y'are.

Baralai: …

Paine: (hands over chocobo plush) If it helps, I think she's cute.

Baralai: It's a boy.

Paine: No it isn't. (Takes the chocobo plush back and tips it upside down) Look, you can see-

Baralai: (blushes and snatches chocobo plush protectively) Fine! Fine! You're embarrassing her, then!

Paine: (laughs)

Baralai: (in high-squeaky voice) Well I never thought I'd hear miss stone-eyes laugh. (Makes the chocobo plush peck Paine with its beak)

Paine: (rolls eyes) I'm sure both you and the bird have heard me laugh before, Baralai.

Baralai: Firstly, it's not a bird- it's a chocobo. And secondly, I haven't heard you laugh in forever- I'm worry about you sometimes.

Paine: (looks away) Well that's stupid, because I'm just fine.

Baralai: (makes the chocobo plush peck her on the cheek quickly, then drops it in her lap) Take care of her, Dr P. I want her back when you finish brooding. (walks away quickly)

Paine: I am not brooding!!!

**End Scene 1**

-

"Whatever happened to my plush…" wondered Baralai aloud and Paine blushed. "What?"

Pausing the sphere, Paine stood and retrieved the bedraggled chocobo from beneath her pillow.

"You kept it?" Baralai laughed.

Paine looked away, "you can have it back…"

Baralai hugged the chocobo, then pressed it into Paine's arms firly. Unconsciously, Paine clasped the chocobo to her chest and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Okay, where're Gippal and Rikku with a sphere when you need him!"

"Shut up," snapped Paine, shoving the chocobo back behind her pillow hastily. "If Rikku found out I'd never live it down."

"Why do you keep it with you anyway?"

It reminds me of you.

"For old times sake," said Paine, "now, just turn the sphere back on so we can watch it and get out of here."

-

**Scene 2: Mi'hen Highroad**

(Paine is holding the sphere, apparently in a large group of Crimson Squad wannabes marching down the highroad)

All: YOUNG CRUSADERS GATHER ROUND! WE'LL STOMP SIN INTO THE GROUND!

Paine: (to herself) I swear, if they make us sing this one more time…

Random in the crowd: And again! That's the spirit, folks!

Paine: For the love of crud…

Baralai: (out of the camera's view, but apparently walking beside her) Bored, Paine?

Paine: Definitely. But not as bored as those Yevon primates will be when they have to sit through the six hours of footage I've taped of the back of this guy's head so far.

Baralai: Revenge much?

Paine: Yup.

Gippal: That's our Paine- always grasping opportunities!

(The sphere camera wobbles a bit as Gippal slings his arm around Paine's shoulder.)

Paine: Hey! You break it you buy it! And I swear, this camera's worth more than the three of your lives put together.

Nooj: Is there any way I can pan for everyone?

Gippal: (jovially) Shut up, y'old goon! As if we'll let you leave us in this hell!

Baralai: No way!

Gippal: Paine and Baralai are so passionately in love that they can't quit bickering! It'll drive me insane if you're not here!

Paine: Fuck off, Gippal, you haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about

Gippal: I know more about it than you two!

Baralai: You think you do.

Gippal: Back me up here, Nooj! Are they in denial or what?

Nooj: (monotonously) No comment.

Paine: That was obviously a 'no'.

Gippal: No way! He totally meant yes!

Paine: No!

Gippal: Yes!

Paine: No!

Gippal: Yes!

Paine: No!

Gippal: Yes!

Paine: No!

Gippal: Yes!

Nooj: What I believe I said, was 'no comment' and unless I am severely mistaken, that can't be accurately assumed a yes or a no.

Baralai: What would possibly give you guys the idea that me and Paine like each other? Gippal, you're more into girls than me anyway!

Gippal: Not necessarily. I'll bet that you like girls just as much as me- you're just too shy to ask them out unless you think you have a large chance of marrying them in the foreseeable future!

Baralai: Hey!

Paine: (irritably) Feeling like a piece of meat here, peoples!

Baralai: Sorry, Paine!

Paine: (to Gippal) Ahem? (waits for apology.)

Gippal: (nonchalantly) What?! No comment!"

**End Scene 2**

-

"Yevon, it's hard to believe that even back then they had us pegged together," sighed Paine, rolling her eyes.

"There's no actual evidence behind it, though," Baralai agreed determinedly, "you were just more familiar with me back then."

"True."

"And even now, we're just good friends. I mean, I can trust you with anything, right?"

"Right…"

"Are you okay, Paine? You look kinda distant."

'What if he **does** like me- like everyone's always trying to prove? Would it be a bad thing? Or… or not…? What if the reason I feel so right with Baralai is…? And he…? And I…? Oh, Fayth, this is so confusing! …But, really, what if Baralai is just shy like Gippal said. What if that's why I felt the way I did when we were dancing just now, and when we kissed…'

Paine reached for the chocobo plush again, hugging it and squeezing her eyes shut tight.

'No, no, no, no, no… After so many years of denying it… this can't be happening. It just can't.'

"Paine?!" Baralai seemed panicked now, knocking the sphere to the ground in his haste, he placed his hand on her shoulders and shook her gently. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

The sphere, landing on one of the complicated buttons on its side, began to play again. Baralai didn't seem to notice, but Paine's eyes opened a fraction at the tiny sound and travelled down to the sphere, lying by Baralai's feet.

-

**Scene 3: Thunder Plains**

(Paine is holding the camera, following Baralai, Nooj and Gippal as they reach the Travel Agency in the middle of the Thunder Plains.)

Nooj: It's late. Let's stop for the night- we won't get anywhere in this storm if it gets any darker.

Baralai: You're right- we'll see if Rin can give us a couple of rooms.

(The group enters the travel agency.)

Rin: Famlusa! How are you all this evening?!

Gippal: Tired as hell- have you got any available rooms?

Rin: Only two, I'm afraid, but there are enough beds so that's not a problem.

Nooj: Who wants to share a room with whom? I have no opinion.

Gippal: Baralai can share with Paine! (makes kissy faces.)

Baralai: (huffs) Fine! But only because I don't trust her with you!

Paine: (mutters to self) Why am I never a part of these kinds of decisions…

Nooj: (Sarcastically) Yay, me- I'm stuck with Mr. Hyper. There is no way I'll be able to sleep tonight.

Gippal: Yd maycd E tuh'd chuna, oy pek tisso!

(Paine and Rin chuckle softly.)

Baralai: What? What did he say?!

Paine: I'm not telling, and Mr Rin, if you do, I'll never forgive you.

Rin: Okay, but why?

Paine: We're trying to motivate Nooj and Baralai to find the rest of the Primers, since the mywo-pisc won't learn it themselves.

Rin: (laughs heartily) Enough said! Here are the keys to the rooms.

(Baralai takes a key and he and Paine go one way, while Nooj and Gippal go another. They enter the room and Paine turns off the sphere.)

(…)

(The sphere is knocked as Baralai reaches in the dark for the light switch and turns itself on. The room is suddenly filled with light and Baralai gets up. It is still dark outside. Paine whimpers and Baralai walks over to her bed.)

Baralai: (softly) Paine, are you awake?

(Paine continues with the soft, whimpering sounds but doesn't appear to have heard him. Her eyes are shut.)

Baralai: You must be having a nightmare…

(Baralai sits down on the edge of her bed and strokes her hair gently. Eventually Paine falls silent and a more peaceful look crosses over her face. Baralai leans over and pecks her lips gently, then stands and goes back to bed.)

(…)

(Morning: Paine rises and sees that the sphere is turned on.)

Paine: What the hell…?

(The sphere switches off.)

**End Scene 2**

-

Baralai, having noticed the sphere being on just in time to see himself kiss Paines sleeping face, forced himself to meet her eyes.

"I…" he began but Paine shook her head, silencing him.

A few moments passed in silence. Baralai backed off a little and stood with his back to her nervously, while Paine sat on the edge of her bed, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration.

'For the love of crud, Paine… let's be logical about this. Think back to that forced kiss in Lulu's hut- did you like it? Did you want it? ……Maybe just a little? Maybe a bit more than that… maybe a lot. Okay, a lot! Not even maybe! You loved it… that feeling that being near him gives you… you want to feel that way every day for the rest of your life! Loved and in love… safe and cared for… Oh Fayth! You love him! You really do love him!'

"Baralai," said Paine slowly, "why did you do it? …Kiss me, I mean. That sphere..."

Baralai turned back to face her, "I'm sorry…"

"I didn't ask for an apology," said Paine, her voice hardening a little. "I asked for an explanation. Why did you do it?"

"Because you were asleep."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't think anyone would ever see!" Baralai held a hand to his head and sighed a little. "I know you were hurt by what happened back in that first training exercise… ever since that demon sword… well, you know. Ever since then you've been… I don't know… changed- and maybe I could have told the old you… but I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had…"

"I don't understand."

"I love you."

'Breathe, Paine. Breath. Breathing is good. Breathing will keep you from going blue in the face and dying. Good, Paine. Keep breathing.'

"E muja oui duu…" said Paine softly.

"Dare I ask what that means?" said Baralai, taking a step closer.

Drawing strength from his weakness, Paine laughed, "I just said 'are you demented? Sicko!'"

Baralai baulked, "I am so, so sorry-"

"Do you have a thing for apologising or something, Baralai? It was a joke," Paine told him, rolling her eyes.

"Then what did you say?" asked Baralai.

"Can't you guess?" asked Paine, standing up.

"Nope," said Baralai, grinning, "Me and Nooj can't speak Al Bhed, remember?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Baralai."

"I know," he replied, "but I want to hear you say it."

Paine rolled her eyes and sighed as though it were some big inconvenience, even though it wasn't, "well, I love you too, Baralai."

Baralai took both of her hands in his and leaned closer slowly but Paine ducked away at the last moment.

"What?" said Baralai.

"I'm not allowed," said Paine, "I made a bet with Rikku."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," said Paine, then she laughed, "I bet her that I would never kiss another guy as long as I live."

"Yeeeeeeeah," said Baralai, "see, I think there's going to be a problem with that."

"Like what?" asked Paine innocently.

"Uhm, me?" Baralai made to kiss her again, grinning, but Paine just jumped aside.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed, then she relented. "Okay, so I'm half serious! The bet closes in less than an hour."

"The party must be almost over now, mustn't it," said Baralai thoughtfully, settling for clasping Paine's hand.

"You've never been to a Rikku-orientated party before, have you," said Paine, chuckling lightly. "It won't be over for hours yet."

"Break the door down and dance with me again?" said Baralai loudly.

The door opened quickly and Rikku stumbled in, "don't break anything!" she cried, then blushed at being caught eavesdropping. "I was… uhm… just passing by."

Paine picked the sphere off the ground and lobbed it at her head- the two of them using Rikku's momentary lapse of concentration to get out the door and lock her in.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! LET ME OUT! **THERE'S A PARTY OUT THERE**!"

"On one condition," said Paine, leaning against the door casually.

"Anything!"

"Close the bet early- as in, now," said Paine and Baralai chuckled.

"Ohmiyevon! Yes! Of course! You win! Just let me out of here!"

Paine opened the door obediently and Rikku tumbled out, squeezing her friends to death with a high-pitched squeal.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she gasped. "I mean, come on, finally! Can I tell everyone?! Can I?! Can I?! Please?!"

Paine rolled her eyes but gave a short nod, "whatever."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" Rikku squeaked and she ran off.

"You owe me 200 gil!" Paine yelled after her but neither she nor Baralai made to follow. "Uhm…" she said, but she was cut almost immediately by Baralai's lips on hers.

Stumbling back half a step in shock, Paine fell against the door and gasped as it opened automatically and she was forced to struggle to regain her balance, flinging a hand out against the wall behind her to break her fall.

"Oww," she mumbled, a little put out, as she rested, her back against the wall.

Baralai grinned and advanced on her, putting his hands on the wall on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. Paine met his gaze squarely and he chuckled, "you must really not wanna kiss me," he said. "You keep running away."

Paine huffed softly and rolled her eyes.

Hands falling to her shoulders, then running down her side to rest at her waist, Baralai pecked her lips quickly before pulling away and turning his back to her, still grinning.

"Hang on a minute," said Paine, hands on hips, "that's not fair. Now that I'm giving you permission to kiss me you might as well… especially as I take permission away ten thousand times faster than I give it." She walked over to stand in front of him and put her arms around his neck firmly.

Baralai touched the side of her face gently and she leant into his hand, closing her eyes, "I really do love you," he said.

Paine smiled, "you had better," she said cheekily and she kissed him.

-

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I was going to write more but I decided against it. So here ya go.**

**The End.**

**Fin.**

**Whatever.**

**They all live happily ever after.**

**Xx-Bex-xX**


End file.
